Jasam Eyes Speak
by jasameyespeaks
Summary: Jason divorces Sam, after Manny shot her. After, nearly losing Sam, they remarry. Yet, Jason makes an unlikely alliance with one enemy to bring down another the lines are blurred as to how to protect Sam. Hop on, as their journey n love story  continues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Entertainment purposes only.

Fandom: General Hospital Jason and Sam, Jasam, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

Supporting Characters: GH cast past and current, featuring some cross-over's (AMC, OLTL).

Rating: M, sexual situations, and violence.

A/N: My first Fanfic. Jason divorces Sam, after Manny shot her, believing he is protecting her. When Jason gets some sense knocked into him, he heads to the Lake House to reunite with Sam. After nearly losing Sam, the couple remarries. Yet, when Jason makes an unlikely alliance with one enemy to bring down another the lines are blurred as to how to protect Sam. Hop on for this ride, as their adventurous journey and love story continues. Inspired by- Jasam wedding and honeymoon week. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><em>At Their Cabin<em>

The darkness is so tranquil. Sam half awaken eyes trying to catch up with her mind and heart while drawing herself closer to Jason. As if -that was even possible even while asleep his steel body clothed her with a protecting embrace. _Wow, just the night before we were gazing at the starry night miles across the field. Now we are here at our special place finally, _Sam thought.

Jason called their cabin home but told her she made him feel safe. She noticed the door left ajar just before they fell completely into the satin sheets. The moonlight peered through the window, _it must be dawn,_ she thought to herself. She tried to turn without disturbing her husband as he has always been considerate of her. "Wow my husband," she whispered and felt giddy and ran her fingertips across his arms.

Jason, a light sleeper, smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. She couldn't resist his ravenous hunger for her. She felt his hands and achy muscles pulling her closer to him. "Mrs. Morgan" he gasped mid kiss. "Yes, Mr. Morgan" she held his ring finger and kissed his hand. "What's on your mind?" he inquires without ceasing the tender caressing. Sam mutters incoherently, "ready for round four or six but whose counting?" with a girlish smile. "My pleasure," Jason obliges.

Nearby, an enemy lays in wait. "It's crazy to ever plan things," a sinister foe says with cunning seduction. "Shut up!" Franco curses waiting for his next pawn with absolute precision. The blond is stifled at least momentarily. She will have her revenge no matter what it takes. Franco was her means to an end. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence Franco smirks with envy and says "perfect, yes, everything is going according to plan." May the games begin," he laughs wickedly.

Franco grabs the fragile wrist of his latest play toy. "Let's go!" he commanded. "No I'm not leaving without knowing Morgan is dead," she shrills with a poisonous bite. Franco throws her body into the passenger's seat and takes off driving. "She digs her claw like nails into his chest and spits fire with vengeful vision. Franco attempts to control his steering while reaching for his favorite torture tool. He thinks effortlessly, _right side console is my knife._

"Looking for this baby," she slashes his posterior forearm instead of his face as she intended. "Damn it, just wait! The plan will work! I am thee mastermind and Morgan will play!" Franco waves a fist with a quick implosion as if his plan was already executed with great confidence. "It better," she screams, "Morgan must pay!" says Faith.

* * *

><p><em>French Vanilla Escape<em>

Jason brings a black mug filled with her latte just the way she likes it. "So are we still going?" she declares as Sam sits upright with the satin sheet draping only inches of her honeydew skin. Jason can't keep his eyes off of her. "Do you want to go?" he retorts kissing her shoulder. "Hey you're not playing fair," she laughs, of course I want to. You, you already promised me before we even left Port Charles. Unless, you have another surprise in mind," Sam asks nonchalantly.

"For you Sam always," Jason says selflessly.

"Jason you don't do riddles! Come on, just tell me. We are always able to talk to each other," Sam reasons. "Samantha Morgan that won't work either," Jason shakes his head. Finally, she reaches for her mug and takes a sip of her mid morning coffee. "Ah, French Vanilla," she filled her senses with the aroma and recalls all her late night stake-outs as a Private Investigator.

Thank goodness for her cup of Joe, sixty-six, and her back up plan. Sam first gun was a Remington Nylon sixty-six rifle; it was her adoptive father Cody's gift to her. Cody taught her gun safety and how to handle herself in any situation while mastering the art of conning. So ever since she liked calling any gun she owned a sixty-six. Coincidently, Jason gave her a small ultra light black 9mm with capacity of 6 rounds and 6.66 inches in length. Hence, the name sixty-six became their mutual inside joke. Yet, her refuge and back up is always- Jason.

She unconsciously turned her focus towards the door. Now closed, she faintly recalls it was ajar but waived the thought her sixty-six was there safe. Jason could see her line of sight. Hence, he reached for her sixty-six and gave it to her. "Sam you are amazing," Jason thought aloud. He knew she was thinking of the danger. He reassured her with a kiss to her forehead.

Sam places the sixty-six on the night stand then retrieve it and holster it against her thigh. She continues to gaze at the door almost in a trance. "Jason did you close the door?" Sam whispers. "No, I haven't gone out yet. I figure we could go for a ride together," he says patiently.

Sam had a strange feeling she couldn't quite express. She gave Jason an intense look after drinking her latte. "Hey Mr. Morgan you haven't taken a shower with your wife yet," she enticed. Immediately, Jason carries her to the sound of immersing rain. Jason towel dries Sam with absolute attention to every delicate muscle to her petite fame. She does the same for him but can't help herself to more kisses. She was breathless knowing it was just moments after, indulging to the warmth of her husband's kisses and fighting over the temperature of their first shower as husband and wife.

"I can't believe you sprayed cold water on me," Jason complains. 'Well, who knew, You, Stonecold, was scared of the cold" she taunted. "You wish," he banters.

Sam tone lowers and affect becomes restrictive as she tells Jason about her intuition. Again, he reassures her, "Shawn is on the job. But, I know you Sam. I trust your instincts so you came to the right room," he tells her as he lifts the tub like a compartment, "get in" Jason directs her gently. Sam though surprised knew Jason always plans ahead for an escape route. Jason built their cabin so perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>Tenebrous Paths<em>

Sam had dropped at least thirty feet underground by the capsule like propeller. When she had reached the bottom of whatever or wherever this was, she realized she was holding on to Jason with a tight grip since her hands felt numb. When she felt the ground beneath her she almost fainted for she had no sense of balance due to an inner ear injury. Jason held her and showed his usual unwarranted concern. After she told him to stop fussing over her he practically had her moving through a maze of passages.

"Wow this is so cool." Sam says as she takes in her surroundings. "And you did all of this," she said rhetorically. She was in awe by all the weaponry and mode of transport in her line of sight and peripherally. A beauty catches her eye, "oh my" she withdraw her hand from Jason slowing down away from the path. 'Beauty' engraved on the side of a fully equipped armored ship...she gently reaches to touch it then covers her mouth into her inner elbow ready to sneeze. "Jason, why have you hidden her all this time?" Sam asks.

Jason thinks of the short version "well, it's in safe keeping" he cracks a rare joke.

"We have to keep moving Sam we have a lot of ground to cover", he explains as he looks around the vestibule for the path he intends to take. Sam keeps up his pace until they reach the westbound corridor it appeared like a maze but she was well oriented to her internal compass as a scavenger. "Jason it is like a city down here." Sam exasperated.

"It is Babe, from Manhattan to Miami." Jason smirks.

Sam gently slaps him. "So we're going to walk to our honeymoon," she raised her brow and smiles. "Better yet I'll carry you," Jason says as he quickly does just so.

"Babe a girl could get use to this," she surrenders.

"You deserve it and more" he says with conviction and seals it with a breathtaking kiss.

As Sam leans against her husband's broad chest she feels a sense of peace. Listening to his heart beating as a light drum she knew now what she has always known. "Jason, I love you" Sam says tenderly. She kisses the left side of his neck trailing in a vertical fashion towards his ear in a circular motion. "Sam," Jason groans.

She knew that drove him crazy. "Ok, you insist on carrying me and expect me to stay still," Sam says as she innately scans their path. Jason remained focus on the path but nodded in the way Sam always understood. She looked upwards into darkness and as she tilted her head to look behind with keen vision she thought how odd it seemed. She blinked several times to refocus as all the angles appear to narrow as if closing the darkness. Just as she thought to ask Jason about this place she could feel they were getting closer to light.

Jason knew Sam's curious nature had figured him out. He hadn't come here to the cabin until he decided to propose to Sam. Now he thought_, I just have to find the path. _It's close he could sensed it _Sam would laugh if she knew I was lost_, Jason thought. He had hard time thinking when Sam was nestled so close in his arms. He kissed her right cheek and softly brushed his lips against her skin bringing natural rouge to her creamy facial expression. She smiles and he reciprocates.

Sam waited patiently for what seemed awhile "well, you haven't said anything so where are we headed?" she finally asked.

"I thought you were curious but we are close. Just about four minutes and you will see for yourself. We are on our honeymoon" he reminded her without losing his breath.

"Fine," she says hesitantly. Okay, well what about Hawaii Jason will we have to postpone it?" she asked straightforwardly.

"And break my first promise to my wife, Jason says with urgency "I would rather take another bullet!

"Am I that demanding?" she smiles

"Not at all Sam. Not at all, it is just not in you." Jason whispers.

"Thanks," she says with coolness.

"Why?" asked Jason after a brief pause.

"Thanks for noticing," she concluded.

* * *

><p><em>Deniability <em>

Jason reaches for a panel against the soft concrete a wall mechanically withdraws. Jason enters a transparent cube still carry Sam "Sam is home" he says out loud. Immediately, the entire room and paths now illuminates. Sam had taken a brief deep nap. "What is all of this?" she inquires as she signaled with a touch she wanted out of the fireman hold. Jason held on tighter "not just yet."

This was odd even for Jason. "Did Spinelli do this!" she accused more with dismay that she did not know this place existed.

Jason smiled "not exactly but the best thing he has ever thought..." suddenly a loud screeching sound calls out with jolly "Stonecold you and Fair Samantha are right with the universe...go to your left for the air pod and straight ahead is north side for weaponry...

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted about five times before the Jackal stopped in his tracks. "Where is it?" Jason asked with obscurity.

Spinelli made a loud cheer "yes! for a new progeny awaits you."

"Shut up," Jason says with irritation.

"Jason!" Sam scolds him knowing that though Jason is very patient, her PI partner and friend Spinelli is both sweet and annoying.

Sam intercedes "So both of you knew of this place and never told me...Spinelli!" she directs more questions. And finally tells Jason "deniability shouldn't override -no secrets!"

Spinelli became very quiet and apologized over the speaker system.

"The grasshopper does whatever Stonecold demands but I will impose that he does everything with the greatest affection for you Fair Samantha. Maximista is helping me too. To regain my confidence in the cyberspace as the true Jackal as I help her understand Franco was behind her fruitless wedding plans..."

"Wait! Go back Franco did what!" Jason interjected with more demands.

* * *

><p><em>Replicate<em>

"Jason this room is gorgeous. Can you please put me down? Sam urges with laughter in the tight hold. Brightness shined like a precious gem. The room was a replica of the upper cabin. The linen and furniture arrangement was meticulously the same. "I'd say you definitely got a lot of help to do all of this but then it wouldn't be a secret," Sam stated. "Carly?" she asked bemused.

"No. Then it truly would not be a secret place for us. Carly is my sister and I love her dearly but not her drama. No worries, no one will be barging in. No one knows not even Spinelli fully knows," Jason felt the need to explain.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"Well, Spinelli built this program like a virtual reality originally to surveillance the penthouse but I decided to have Stan put it here..." Jason started to say

"Wait, I thought Stan was with what the mob's version of the witness protection program and presumed dead." Sam liked Stan and appreciated when Jason told her the truth about his situation and those they cared about.

"Yes, that's right but after Epiphany knew the truth she wanted me to find a way to make sure Stan was close for her to find him," Jason filled Sam in completely -well almost. "You're holding something back. Mr. Morgan, tell me one thing" she asked with earnestness.

"Yea...I trust you Sam," Jason says without hesitation.

"I know," Sam cuts in "but that's not what I was going to ask you. All this time in the dark path while you carried me...you got lost didn't you? Be honest Jase," she smiled.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jason wasn't really surprised. He knew she'd figure it out but also didn't mind carrying her and having her so close. "I know you" she chuckled.

"So did Spin tell you?" Sam asked. She wondered if she missed a code or something between the lines.

"Okay do you honestly think I ever get Spinelli-talk?" Jason says with the sound of distress of God help me and twinkle of his deepest blue eyes for he was fond of his quirky but loyal friend.

Jason turned his attention to the bed and playfully threw Sam in bed. "Jason!" She yelled. Sweet and tender their loving was as if longing for each other for the very first time. At ease in their blissful moment Sam quickly pulls the sheets covering them as a hologram appears of the cabin "detecting C-4 on outer bounds, all shields engaged" the system countdowns.

"Jason Franco planted a bomb to kill us! I thought he wanted you to play games." Sam says with fear and adrenaline.

"To Franco it's all a game." But no reason to worry this place is bomb proofed. I will not let anything happen to you." Jason reassured.

"Jason I'm not scared. Okay I am somewhat but I feel confused. "Sam admitted.

"About?" Jason asked concretely.

"Something about all of this is completely off. First Franco messes with our wedding plans but he never actually showed himself. He's too arrogant to let things happen without taking credit or even rubbing it in your face. When he kidnapped Carly, Lulu and me it had purpose...he wanted you to choose. Now it seems like his pattern or way of thinking has changed. I can't figure it out exactly but something doesn't make any sense. Why make a big sendoff using C-4 and all. Maybe this means he doesn't want to play anymore," she rambles on her thoughts out loud.

"Well, whatever his intent he knows we are married and followed us here", began Jason. In a brief moment of silence, Jason's affect restricted he was annoyed with the lengths Franco took to make it personal. "He is a freak." Jason sighed with irritation. He hated Franco but not as much as he wanted to keep his focus on the present moment-their honeymoon and the lifetime they had ahead.

The hologram was still counting down with a vibrating b-l-a-s-t...kaboom!

The hologram became static momentarily then called out "ZERO casualties". A panoramic view of the still standing cabin showed debris fallen trees and miniature monkey like robots infiltrating the perimeter. They went almost unnoticed until one robot, hit a barb wired primary field which landed on its back spinning in attempt to get up. _Franco sick games were more of a nuance_, Jason thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a Reminder this is Rated M-explicit sexual content. Dedicated to Heather.

_As You Wish _

He asked Sam "what now before we leave"

"Just You, me and a bubble bath" Sam urges compliance.

_We just took a shower,_ he thought

Suddenly the hologram changes to a surround sound system with their song.

Jason laughed and said "okay wife but no cold water," he begged with a look of defeat.

Sam was surprise to find her mixture of aromatherapy. She grabbed the lavender oil to draw their long-awaited bath together. Jason wrapped his arms from behind her and set the controls for the jet tub to produce the bubbles. "So how long do I have to stay in there?" Jason asked concretely.

Sam pulled away and said "you could at least pretend I'm not forcing you to do this." Then softening her demeanor she made a deal I'll make it worth it" letting her silk robe fall to the floor tiles revealing her bare skin she got in the tub "coming?" she whispered .

Jason licked his lips and groaned "you're killing me."

He wanted her. _My wife_ he thought. The warmth within the tub and between them was explosive.

"I think C-4 has nothing on you," Jason smiled.

"Wow, you mean us Babe. What a compliment," Sam said with appreciation.

Jason pulled Sam gently as he drew intimately close to her. Their passionate kisses were selfless and slow. Now Sade in the background caused something to awaken with eagerness. Jason and Sam gave into their desires. Sam craved her husband with slowness and the satisfaction of licking an ice-cream cone on a hot summer day without any air-conditioning.

Jason felt intent on giving but he could not control his cravings for his wife. He didn't plan for them to come so quickly but it was simultaneous in their giving. Sam was so loud he was pleased. "Jason that was incredible," Sam said out of breath. Sam dropped her face against his wet chest and she realized their penetration was not lost as she lightly kissed his nipples. Jason rocked their warmth while drawing bubbles away from Sam's chestnut hair. He lifted her chin towards his lips.

She loved kissing Jason since their first kiss after Emily's wedding. But she couldn't tell the difference between how intoxicating their passion felt right now with that night back then. She reciprocated the slow rocking with some rhythm and donned his left ear with kisses again while tugging at his hair. "You are driving me crazy," as he raised her upright and slowly kissed her soft lips. "You started this again," she accused.

They smiled and continued to give their love to one another.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. I promise to update as soon as you review. I would love feedback. I love Jasam and writing. I hope you stay on this ride this fanfic may have a sequel;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for staying for the ride. Feedback is much appreciated. Please read and review._

_Special thanks: __ClearAsKrystal- for your patience and support, and M, my sister, for being voluntold as my Beta and your faith in me. __Eb-dawg- You rock! Thanks for your support and yes writing is so therapeutic. Love Gh history, Jasam, and throwing in some love to hate villians. Franco and Faith coming up._

* * *

><p><em>Jasam Eyes Speak<em>

_It's Personal_

"I'm beginning to think you are more of a liability than an alliance," Franco threatens. "Don't you dare try to manage me when you're obsessed with Jason and in love with yourself? Go to hell Franco!'" Faith says with pleasure.

"You're just jealous but don't you worry when I go to hell you're coming with," Franco intimidates with slow precision, even in his tone.

"When hell freezes over. Damn you!" she interrupted.

"Thank you," he said with irritating confidence.

They finally arrive at the docks. It was dark visibility was very poor overcastting the Hudson River. From Port Charles Harbor the darkness was ideal for the unscrupulous ones. She also recalls just on the other side Manhattan brought sophistication to the bridge.

Faith reminisced about the good times taking walks here with Justus. Her heart ached for him. Now that he's gone nothing in her life had meaning except her burning revenge for Morgan- he will pay for taking what's mine. _It's definitely personal _she thought. Yet, her anger only ignited more when she thought of times Corinthos and Morgan set her up to look foolish in the eyes of the five families. _Some nerve they had laughing in_ _my face_. She retaliated by attempting to steal their shipment one night only to find a bunch of dolls. _And that Morgan didn't even give me a moment to grieve after Justus death...he blazed his blue eyes at me with death. He didn't want to play my games. I wanted Sonny to feel pain but that Jason though handsome and all had to piss all over my plans every time. What did Sonny ever do for him to gain such loyalty? _Faith remains lost in her thoughts.

"Hey snap out of it you're going to make us late. Father is waiting!" Franco commands.

Faith shrugged her shoulders still in deep thought. Franco narrowed his eyes when she didn't flinch. He didn't see the point in Father keeping this play thing around any longer. She was broken. He liked the game though. "Everything is a game and getting my opponents to play along is part of the challenges that keeps me amused," Franco warns.

Suddenly Faith felt a twisting pain at her side when Franco poked her with one of his stupid monkey robotics "I said let's go," he yelled at her.

Faith began cursing him with bloody intent overreacting in the moment she thought but Franco got on her last nerve. She didn't care what Franco or her uncle wanted. They had taken so much from her already. She even imagined reaching for her pistol and shooting him point blank in the heart. Watching him bleed to death but she scared herself when instead of Franco's face she saw Justus' and the pool of blackened blood. She shook herself "I'm sorry" she whispered to herself and promised "a means to an end."

* * *

><p>As they settled in the yacht Franco reaffirms "things are working out accordingly," he monitors his watch on his left wrist constantly. Faith starts to take notice of Franco's more peculiar behaviors. She walks over to him and brushes a kiss on his 4x4 dressing on Franco's right arm from the deep laceration she inflicted on him earlier, as she whispers "you deserved it."<p>

"So what do you want now?" Franco asked not expecting a reply.

Faith raises his watch to their chest level and looks at it with brief amazement then drops his arm in fiery contempt "that's it! That was your plan to use the C-4 only as a diversion. You imbecile!

"All good things are worth the wait," he says with eerie patience. "All the monkeys are my foot soldiers who will get the job done. When I deem it necessary they will proceed with the next stage of attack," he announces impenitently.

"You don't have the balls to take on Morgan'," she digs into him with stabbing words. "After all, you know that you are talking about your own inadequacies," Franco laughs. "Shut up and maybe I will let you enjoy the ride as my next masterpiece is at hand," he boasts.

"Are you daring me to kill you Franco? Keep it up and the only thing that will keep you warm under the sheets is your ego. Or better yet, I can accommodate a more friendly alliance in Morgan when I tell him to kill you," Faith declares.

Franco laughs hysterically spinning in asymmetrical jerky manner surprises Faith with a disgusting kiss. She tries to withdraw from his grip but finally surrenders while fantasying about her one true love. "You freak!" she exclaimed before he continued to violate her.

* * *

><p><em>~Curious Grasshopper~<em>

Nearby the surveillance camera on the docks captures footage of Franco and his mystery partner Spinelli noted.

Just as Spinelli starts to zoom in on the mysterious form his ex-girlfriend Maxie Jones barges into the penthouse talking a mile a minute. Then he vaguely recalls Maximista stopped by the Penthouse to help him move out.

She starts in "Spinelli! What are you doing? Don't tell me you haven't packed yet after I promised Kate I'd be back in the office within two hours. I can't believe you are not thinking of clearing out your stuff before the newly weds get back. Jason and Sam especially Sam deserves some uninterrupted alone time. And where is Max and Milo! Spinelli are you lis..." her voice trails off.

Spinelli mind elsewhere is still focusing on the last frame and zooms in on the lightened hair petite frame and finally says "it's a woman!"

"Spinelli! No you didn't. Are you listening to me!" she whined.

Just as she took his orange soda away from him she drops the can in shock, "what the hell that's Faith Roscoe. Faith is dead."

Spin quick reflexes caught the soda can in mid-air with a brief smile he knew it was just coincidences or luck though he secretly wished his ninja practice was improving his grasshopper disposition.

Spinelli persuaded Maxie to tell him more about this woman-Faith.

* * *

><p><em>Boundaries<em>

Carly knocks on the penthouse door. "Jason!" she calls out then louder "Sam!"

She unlocks the door, _this is probably the last time I'll be able to do that,_ she thought to herself.

She knew Jason hadn't returned from his honeymoon yet she couldn't wait to give them the best gift a sister could ever give. She didn't always like Sam because she blamed Sam for everything that went wrong in her life since high school. That was eons ago. Carly sighed.

Who knew back in Florida if she would ever find her biological mother Barbara Jean Spencer Jones fondly known as Bobbie? And even better that her best friend Sam, from high school in Florida would eventually come to Port Charles where Carly met Jason her half-brother. He was raised by Monica their step-mom.

Jason was Carly's rock. He helped her raise her first born son Michael. Sonny Corinthos was Jason's boss then they became partners and good friends. Carly almost ruined their partnership when she finally revealed Michael's true paternity, that Sonny was Michael's father. Carly wanted to keep it a secret forever until AJ her evil brother tried to blackmail her when she got wind of his drinking caused Jason's brain damage. AJ warned her that if anyone knew about the accident he would tell the truth about Michael's father. He also knew he was putting his nephew in danger since Sonny was a known mobster controlling the East coast, South America, and Caribbean. Even so, AJ was ruthless and had daddy issues.

When the truth came out the Quartermaine family was disappointed but stood by Carly to help keep Michael safe. Her father Alan always reassured her of his love for her and all his children even AJ. She loved Skye, Jason, and Emily so much. Nonetheless she would always have a soft spot for Jason her partner in crime loyal to a fault. She was so happy he found Sam and will always boast that she knew Sam first.

Though time had passed, Carly had decided she and Jason would remain resentful towards AJ. Carly knew the reality was Jason would always protect Michael. Yet, he only felt indifference towards AJ for not being accountable for the accident that took away his memories and made others think he was damaged. Carly knew all of this without having Jason confirm it. Jason once told her Sam had accepted him completely and changed his damaged auto-pilot life into love. For that she had respected and loved Sam as much as Sam had made Jason happy.

She didn't wish AJ ill will but she could never forgive him for making the truth come out. Michael turned out to be a responsible caring son despite her raising him at a distance for fear he would be a pawn to the mob. Carly loved her son dearly. Now Michael is living in Llanview completing his residency for internal medicine rotation. He even met a girl and they are engaged. Carly smiled and knew the news she had would make Jason and Sam just as happy. She held the envelope close to her chest with deep love before leaving it on Jason's night stand. She came back downstairs glanced around indiscriminately at all the overflowing wedding gifts for the happy couple. She knew it was Maxie's doing. The fashionista had the gift arranged in a decorative pose. Carly who rarely gave out compliments made a mental note to hire Maxie for her next event at the Metro Court. Carly left making sure the door was locked behind her.

* * *

><p><em>~Aloha~<em>

Jason and Sam had arrived in Hawaii two days earlier. They made it before the sunrise exhausted but she enjoyed every minute with her husband all to herself. She allowed the memories of cabin to come to her. After reorienting themselves she realized the hidden capsule from their cabin indeed dropped them underground. Though, it wasn't really a maze as much as a matter of finding the right pattern. The vestibule had a circle with a star engrave in the middle tile but it was obscured. Within the shaped-star gave the appearance of multiple paths and corridors. Yet the true path closed or narrowed as she had thought when she looked back while being held in Jason's arm. 'So basically if you went the wrong way the walls became sort of like a jigsaw puzzle,'Jason had explained to her. That was quite impressive she thought. Then Jason revealed it was their place and he would always keep her safe.

Now alone lying in a hammock at their Hawaiian bungalow she waits patiently for Jason's return. He made her promise to get some sleep while he set up a surprise for their morning. She didn't want to lie to him so she promised "I will try to." Though exhausted she couldn't fall asleep without Jason close to her. She smiled when her mind wandered about their recent passionate moments together each time even more satisfying. She never thought she could feel this happy ever. Her heart was filled with trust and love in her husband more than she could ever express into words. But the best and most important to her was that Jason felt the same about her and he expressed it in so many ways until she believed it. She knew their love was powerful and it would make everything in life make sense.

For a moment Sam thought of all the times she had fought Carly literally for trying to get between her relationship with Jason. Eventually, her best friend Carly became her ally and helped stopped her mom Alexis from sending Jason to prison.

As D.A., Alexis, wanted better for her eldest daughter. After a rocky beginning Sam and Alexis have a stronger relationship as mother and daughter. Sam knew better than to ever admit to Carly that she helped her and Alexis get closer. _Carly already boasts every chance she gets that it's because of her that Jason and I together, _she thought with a warmhearted smile.

"I gotta love my sister in law she is delusional but she is loyal to a fault. It's a good thing because no one wants Carly Spencer Quartermaine as an enemy," her smile grew wider as she heard the words escape her lips . On the other hand, she also had gained a younger sister in law, Emily, she was patient and reserve like Jason but she also had a fire in her. She had a crush on my cousin Nicholas Cassadine since the eight grade, she once told Sam. She was determined to have him. Sam told Nicholas her cousin to make sure he didn't lead her on but if he felt the same to tell her. Some years later, after Emily returned from schooling abroad they rekindled their connection and she indeed married Nicholas that was only seven years ago. They are proud parents to their almost four year old son Spencer.

I can't believe how time flies Sam thought as she wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't mean to feel sad. It was just that almost eight years ago she had finally opened her heart to Jason which came as a surprise to both of them. They were always attracted to one another that was never a problem. It was a time of convoluted craziness that spiraled from a series of horrific events. Besides, her best friend Carly wasn't exactly happy to see her come to town ten years earlier.

Well, once Jason trusted his feelings for her and allowed their relationship to blossom it was just perfect. They shared their first kiss after Emily's wedding reception and tied the knot only one month later. After four months, Sam was pregnant with their precious little girl. Jason and Sam were in love with the pregnancy and had shared their hopes and dreams together. As Sam approached her due date, she was taken in for an emergency cesarean to save both her unborn child and her own life. While Sam herself still unconscious, their baby only lived two days after her birth due to respiratory complications. Upon awakening Sam was devastated by the news but she found hope in Jason's long suffering love for her. Then they attempted to have some normalcy so Sam met Jason for diner at the Metro Court as they did on occasion many times before. Manny Ruiz, an enemy, used this timing to attempt to kill Jason but Sam was shot instead. This caused Jason to pull away from her thinking that it was the only way he could protect her. Later, she also blamed her mother for guilty tripping an already broken Jason. As she recuperated from her back injury she had to face another devastating possibility that she may never conceive a child again.

* * *

><p><em> [ flashbacks]<em>

Jason had his attorney, Diane Miller; serve her with uncontested divorce papers from the Dominican Republic. Jason had given her abundantly. Sam refused the gift knowing Jason wasn't trying to insult her. Sam knew no amount of money or property could fill the void of losing the love they shared. Nonetheless, the Hawaiian Bungalow was deeded to Sam and more than half of the profits from his legitate business were deposited into an account for her. Sam remained as stubborn and independent as ever. She never once withdrew from the account. Sam did not feel noble in any form. It was rather a feeling of overwhelming hurt by his decision that made her heart feel torn into pieces. Even if it was for her protection, it didnt make her feel warm and fuzzy day or night. What ultimately made matters worst was the fact that Manny Ruiz was still stalking her. So whether she was in Jason's life or not even his enemies knew she was his vulnerable spot.

Manny had assaulted Sam at the Lake House, her mother's home, then left her lying on the living room floor in a bloody pulp. Rick Lansing, her step father, arrived to find Sam's lifeless body and tried to get her help. Jason urged by Carly to go back to Sam shows up at the Lake House to finds Rick picking up Sam half naked body. Jason hated Rick so he assumed Ricky was hurting Sam. After beating Rick to near death he took Sam to GH where Epiphany helped Sam recover.

Yet, Sam was angry at Jason for sometime because she warned him that he was going to regret it for leaving her alone when she knew they still loved each other. After going through all of that she never wanted to ever be a victim ever again. She killed Manny in the worst possible way, she thought, when she cut off his fruitless loins before he attempted to rape her. He is serving life on Death Row for many sadistic crimes. Jason wanted to kill him or have him killed but Sam urged him not to because she felt she made sure he would never do to anyone else what he had done to her.

When her nightmares began, she allowed her heart to rememeber the love they shared and the bond she had with the child she never knew. She regrets not being able to hold her baby close and giving her a kiss before she died. "I'm sorry Lila," she whispered.

She didn't regret her step father Rick being falsely accused about anything because at the time she hated her mother for making Jason feel guilty and resulted in their break up. Sam had to bury so many feelings deep down inside just to survive. More tears kept coming down her cheeks uncontrollably she sobbed herself to sleep hoping Jason will come back soon.

* * *

><p><em>Where Is She?<em>

Jason had a lei in hand ready to give the symbol of love to this wife. He searched all over the Lanai island to find a gift shop but since they were in the scenic area away from tourist he had to climb a tree to make one himself as he did when they first arrive to their second home.

Just then he wonders, _where is she_?

She wasn't in bed where he last left her and made her promise to take a nap. He did not know where she got all her energy from. They were literally awake for over 48 hours. _First, we took a ride to help calm Sam's nerves about Maxie's over the top wedding plans lead, to getting married at the Chinese restaurant, spending the night at the inn then surprising our families with our elopement, reception, to the cabin, Franco's stupid games, their underground panic room, to arriving to Hawaii_, the thoughts rush through his mind. Jason knew Sam was a force of reckoning. That is why he loved her so much.

It would take a lifetime to repair all the wrong choices he made. Jason could never really think in terms of the past or regret. He thought it was because he viewed things concretely since his brain injury. He almost lost his precious Sam after they had already lost so much. "Okay, where is she?" he kept searching.

In a very low voice he called out "Sam," only to find her outside in the hammock sobbing in her sleep. He carefully picked her up from the back porch while kissing her forehead. He knew she was having nightmares but she hadn't had one in awhile. He felt so helpless.

_[flashbacks]_

He remembers holding their precious Lila full of life. She had his eyes and Sam's beautiful features-her dark hair and porcelain skin she was gorgeous Jason held back his tears. I promised you I would always protect your mom but I failed." Jason whispered. Jason placed Sam gently in the center of their over-sized platform bed. He lay close by her as she turned to her side they swooned. Jason calmed Sam with soft light massages to her temple and eye brow. He couldn't help but think how much time they wasted. He was fully aware that his feeling accountable didn't change that Sam paid in many ways that he could never change. If she had hated him he thought it would make it easier. But when she loved she loved with every fiber of her being. Jason wanted to give Sam her heart's desires and more. He even asked her if he could take her to Bahamas for an extended honeymoon and she flatly said Hawaii because she wanted to keep it special because Lila was conceive here.

We talked about what we really wanted next. I was honest when I told her I would always love her whether we ever became parents or not. She said that I was holding back the truth to spare her feelings because she knew how much I love Michael, my nephew, like a son and even her little sisters were fond of me. So, Sam concluded since I was good with kids I will be a great dad. _The thought of being a father scared me more than the day I realized I was Sonny's Enforcer. Yea I knew I could kill his enemies but the ease that I did it with was automatic. I never had to think about any feelings. But with a child there is no right or wrong. No manual it's just giving it all you got and more_, Jason reflects. As Grandmother would share her words of wisdom 'children are so cute and dependent it was God's sense of humor to keep parents in love with the idea of procreation,' Jason recalled.

Oddly not everyone had it great. Alexis was forced by her father to give up Sam at birth as a teenager. She was attending an Ivy League college and would bring dishonor to his legacy. Nonetheless, Sam felt abandoned. Once Sam felt our baby first kick she was in love with motherhood. _She wanted nothing but the best for you._ Jason always felt a sense of peace talking to Lila about her mom.

"No!" Sam yelled out in her sleep. Jason hushes her soothingly as she settled into his arms.

Jason wanted to make it better. He knew Hawaii was their special place but along came the hurt. After Lila's death, Jason brought Sam here to heal. When she thought I had a terminal illness she also convinced me to come back here_. We will never, ever, forget you nor can we ever replace you. I promised you and your mom we will try getting pregnant again. So I will do whatever she wants to make it happen, _Jason silently promises.

Jason felt a chill down his spine mixed with a feeling of comfort wrapping both him and Sam. Jason shrugged it off to a draft. _Carly is the superstitious one. Not me_ , he nods. Jason got up momentarily and returned with a warm face cloth. He wiped Sam's eyes of her tears. She began to awaken with a headache and strained to open her eyes but the puffiness caused them to burn with irritation. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know we are on our honeymoon Jason, I'm so sorry", she persisted.

"Keep your eyes closed and you will feel better in the morning. Get some sleep sweetie we both need it," he said convincingly." He knew by saying 'we' she would not fight as much. Jason was exhausted too but he was concerned for Sam's well being. Once she gets a headache it could become a migraine and he did not want to see her in any form of pain.

Sam stopped fighting the urge to get up when she felt the stillness of Jason's frame. After sometime she softly said "Jason"?

Jason heard her but he did not respond.

She raised her head away from his right chest and softly said "I know you're not asleep, I just wanted to say can we go surfing when we wake up"? Sam eyes were still closed she found his lower lip immediately and brushed her lips lightly against his.

Then rearranged herself to lay prone on top of him while Jason was lying supine. This time she buried her face against his left side of his trunk to fall asleep to her favorite song. Sam called it 'The greatest hits of his beating heart."


	3. Chapter 3

_Perfection Meshed_

Sam was falling into deep sleep with good thoughts and felt safe. Jason wrapped his arms around her and said so tenderly "I love you Sam." Sam mumbled "me too" while her fingers absently reached for his lips and stroked his soft irresistible lip. Jason knew she was tired and finally really asleep whenever she did that.

Their lovemaking was unique with constant foreplay. Sam taught him the art of seducing each other with a look. The woman was all kinds of sexy fully clothed. _And now she belongs to no one but me_ Jason smiles as he looks at her perfection meshed against him. He licks her fingertips and softly moans realizing she caused his fullest to return. Jason didn't fight any urges because he knew Sam did this on purpose. Well _at least partially on purpose,_ he gave her the benefit.

He rolled to his left to keep Sam from waking up as she puts it she still could hear her favorite music his heartbeat. At this moment, he felt his own muscles loosen and hoped they could both get some sleep. Then he decided they were on their honeymoon so _what if they slept in_. They could go surfing whenever they got around to getting up. Jason sighed and fell asleep into his light slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Not So Hidden<em>

Sam's scent and body wasn't near as Jason reached for her. "Hey baby," she said so softly. Jason turned to his right to find Sam ready to go surfing with her morning latte in hand. "Sam...come here," he directed with a sigh.

"Oh, no I won't! You'll toss me back in bed and we will never get out," she protests knowing her husband's not so hidden agenda.

"Is that so wrong?" Jason admitted as he stretched his muscles.

"Come on, get up please Jase. I want to go surfing, mountain climbing, and do what the locals do, Sam says excitingly all in one breath. "Here, I got you a cup of coffee," she extends her hand.

Jason reached for the cup with quick impulse as he grabs and locks Sam with one muscular arm and placed the coffee gently on the night stand.

"Whoa Jason," she giggles her petite frame.

"What's the rush", he asks though he didn't care for an answer.

"The reefs are so beautiful Jason especially..." Sam started.

"Sam you are beautiful and I want you," Jason overpowered her with sweet kisses.

"Jason I always want…" she reciprocated more intensely.

"But?" Jason inquiries.

"But nothing," she denies.

"So can we not plan anything at least for today," he pleads.

"Ok," she replies sincerely.

The incessant passionate kisses went on and on for what felt like time stood still. Sam moaned for more. Jason loved it when her muscles quivered from his kisses. Finally they became slaves to each others passion and gave into the rising heat in their mist. Sam enjoyed being on top but Jason changed that in the giving resulting in Sam holding onto him tightly with her strong legs wrapped around him. They both moaned loudly as they climaxed. Jason dropped his face midline into her bosom. They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><em>Promises<em>

Nearly a month later, Sam scans their bungalow with fond thoughts. One more night left before they head back to PC. After producing many beautiful memories here it was bittersweet to leave. It felt like only a week had gone by in their alternate universe. It was just too soon. Jason wanted to attempt to conceive another baby. So, it was their excuse to make love at every occasion. On one particular exhausting day, they went for a ride into the mountains, did some rock- climbing she convinced Jason that she could, and deep sea diving to explore the nature around them and still they made every moment count.

Sam loves it here. She promised herself on their last dive, ten days ago, that all the nightmares would remain at the sea bed far way from their new found happiness. Jason even commented on a change in her. She told him about her affirmation and prayers. He assured her she didn't have to stay strong he would always be there for her and no matter what comes they were unstoppable as long as they stayed together. He began to apologize for the past though she tried to tell him they both made mistakes. Jason shook her to face the reality that it was his fault and tearfully said he was sorry but no harm would ever come to her because of him ever again.

This scared her because she knew she would always make him vulnerable. And she could not live without Jason. She never wants to lose him ever again. He knew her fears and could banish them.

* * *

><p><em>Habitual Gifts<em>

They restarted their evening ritual with wine, Jason's famous pasta, her salad. Sam rambles in profound thought causing Jason to do more than listen. She enjoys their down-to-earthiness. As usual she made it easy for Jason to open up about everything from mundane to exciting milestones for them, their families, and friends. They willing gave into the silence and watched the stars. After their usual walks on the beach, they fell into their competitive game of dominoes where she would always claim he cheated like school kids. They would enjoy a moderate flow of beer then change gears for Tequila shots at Sam's insistence. Jason knew she could hold her liquor but she always fell asleep in his arms mid sentence accusing his kisses for her lethargy.

She became giddy at the sight of a small gift box lying on the kitchen onyx countertop. Jason has already surprised her again and again. He knew it was unnecessary but lovingly thinks of her and puts her first. Everyday, he left a small souvenir for her in that very spot with a telling story that matched their vows, past, and new beginnings.

The first day, he placed a funky looking sea shell, in his gift giving spot, claiming it symbolized _eternity_. The second day, a single gold earring when she asked him about the other earring he quipped that 'he would get his ear pierced and wear the matching one.' Sam couldn't refrain from laughing while she wrestled him for her other earring. It was a stunning gold tear drop to symbolize their _enduring faith_ tested by fire. Then he showed her a small tattoo revealing the same earring design encircling a phoenix and dragon on his left calf. She loves how he shows his romantic side _without prompts from her, their little sisters Molly, Emily or friends_, she thought. Over the last few days, he gifted her with countless colorful leis and orchids. They were beautiful but she loves the one he had made her, that first night they arrived, the most. He even gave Sam a star bracelet to match the necklace he had given her years ago in memory of their daughter. Yesterday, he gave her a simple looking watch that was a disguise for a remarkable compass to their cabin and keyless entry to their vehicle. She recalls their motorcycle rides also a gift away from PC residents' drama and interruptions.

Sam mind raced like a marathon runner thinking all things Port Charles. She was so soaked in fantasy land, honeymooning, and in the moment. Yet, like flipping a switch she had subconsciously told herself not to think about it. Then suddenly she couldn't help it. She saw their cabin in her mind's eye. It was simple and efficiently hidden outside Port Charles bordering the outskirts of New Jersey in a forgotten corn field. She knew they would be safe there no matter what obsessions Franco had for Jason. She did not like the thought of any of Jason's enemies popping into her mind. She resolves to _think positive_ their cabin was also a gift Jason shared with her.

* * *

><p><em>Rediscovering A Lost Paradise <em>

Sam shakes her head as if to change her mind's attention back to Hawaii. A few years ago, their first time in Hawaii Jason had taught her about the history of the Ancient Islands. He had taken her to four or five of the smaller islands outside of Maui. They settled in their bungalow on Lānaʻi Island. Its landscape is rich and beautiful though much of the island was made of dirt roads. She loved that it lacked tourist here and they could be lost in their own fantasies. The beaches are magnificent. The hue of seven different blues off the coastline makes their walks so meaningful. She really loves seeing Jason so relaxed, smiling and the twinkle of his blue eyes against the ocean's backdrop is so precious her heart takes a dip each time. '

The remote 'Island of Lānaʻi is the 6th largest island in Hawaii. It is separated from the island of Molokaʻi by the Kalohi Channel to the north and from Maui by the ʻAuʻau Channel to the east,' she recalls Jason's voice being so peaceful as he told her about their home away from home. She finds herself enthralled whenever Jason was in story telling mode. Jason enjoys telling her factoids such as Lānaʻi Island is also known as the Pineapple Island.

She loved the tranquility she found just being here with Jason. She also knew he will be a patient and loving father to their children someday. That thought didn't ache with sorrow as much as it used to. Now she thinks about how much they love each other with joy. She also feels the day will come and they will be blessed with a miracle whenever that time comes. Diving near the reefs had really given her some perspective on what she wants.

* * *

><p><em>Awaiting <em>

Sam had packed their souvenirs to bring back to her mom, sisters, in-laws, Maxie, Spinelli, and Robin. She and Robin Scorpio-Drake had an interesting friendship through Jason, Maxie, and Robin's uncle Mac. Sam hoped her mom and Mac would find happiness as much as she had now with Jason. Sam enjoyed giving and bringing a smile to their hearts. Just then she looked over at the countertop again, "oh yea let's see what Jason got me today," she said as she shakes the thoughts in her head.

She walks over to the gift box to open it just as her cell phone rings and vibrates on the coffee table. She answered it "Hi sweetie, we miss you too" she said to her youngest sister Molly. They talked briefly mostly Sam shooing her off about her romantic endeavors. Sam knew her sisters were worst when they teamed up against her so she warned them to let her enjoy her honeymoon as she overheard Molly and Kristina's laughter parade. They loved her and the feeling was mutual.

After getting off the phone she looked at her watch. Jason was gone almost an hour she anticipated he would be here soon ready to go swimming after taking their final boat ride around the pod of islands. She walked over again into the kitchen preparing two glasses of ice tea. _What could it be? s_he thought as she reached for the gift.

Just as Jason strolls in, Sam glass crashes into thin crystals onto the oatmeal tile. Jason's smile is crushed and without completely understanding what has occurred he draws his silver Beretta.

Sam shouts," don't move!"

* * *

><p><em>All Is Bare <em>

A robotic monkey, armed with an obvious timer attached to it, sprints across the onyx countertop with a video recording from Franco, "enjoying your honeymoon? I understand why you didn't invite me to your nuptials...no worries" then it revealed Franco watching Jason making love to his wife.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sam says furiously as she aims the robotic monkey into the fireplace across the room.

Jason damns Franco and aggressively shoots the robot in mid-air as he realized the timer was fake.

Sam was beyond angry," why can't that ass just leave us alone!"

Jason closed the distance between them hugging Sam tightly and apologized. He felt her tensing up and her uneasiness. They searched for other intruders. Sam likes that he included her in the plan. She meticulously cleaned the broken glass after searching for Franco's toys to calm her agitation. She almost hoped they would find Franco himself for the pleasure of gauging out his eyes. Sam didn't feel good about such thoughts "but when you come after me and mine I'm not going to show fear," she reasoned out loud. Jason agreed but told her not to take any risks. Sam didn't promise anything.

After the sweep throughout the bungalow they found two more robots without timers. Both monkey simply had an interface for a dual sided camera. Jason bluntly spoke, into the camera, with his Stonecold eyes glaring , "Franco, I know you are listening, so meet me at 2200 at the crossroads of the Eastern Channel" as he butted the robot with his silver Beretta92.

* * *

><p><em>Incongruous<em>

Sam was pissed she paced back and forth," Jason you said 'we' would come up with a plan- I thought 'we' were in this together," Sam said feeling hurt. "Sam I know but don't make this personal. At least not now...I will deal with that bastard once and for all. We need..." Jason encouraged.

"Jason are you serious? She cut in and began to pace again. He saw us! He watched us make love ...of course it's personal. You're damn right I want to kill him," she kept the tears from coming and focused on controlling her irritation at feeling powerless.

Jason tried to approach her calmly but had little time. He always told her she didn't have to be strong for him but right now he needed her to focus. He reached for her arm as she flinched away from him. Jason knew Sam wasn't ready for this. She had never been afraid of him and he knew it was this disturbing revelation that may have set her back to her most vulnerable moment. He backed off from pushing a plan and just said "let's go home."

"No Jason, if we do that that sicko will keep coming after us. I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."she remained strong though her voice quivered. She reaches out to Jason as he tried to convince her it wasn't worth it if he lost her.

He knew that look in Sam's eyes and it was dangerous. He takes Sam into his arms," for this to work, I need you to play along," he whispered with a partial grin. Jason scans the bungalow a final assessment for Franco's toys.

"You want me to be a decoy?" Sam asked hesitantly pausing with each word.

"No, I want Franco to think so," Jason corrected.

"Count me in," she says with a cunning smile. "So what's the plan if we stay and fight him together?" she asked with refine confidence.

"We have ammo, the 4x4, the stealth mode, and a boat waiting," Jason said automatically as if checking off his mental list.

"Now we are getting somewhere but we only have forty three minutes left till 2200." Sam noted her watch.

"I know," Jason says confidently.

* * *

><p><em>Rules of Engagement <em>

"What are you not telling me Mr. Morgan" Sam says suspiciously.

I'll tell you on the way. Quickly change and think of plan B while you're at it, in case I need you to escape," Jason directed his partner.

"Yes sir, with one grand flaw. Plan B, will include both of us. I will not leave you no matter what you say," Sam says. She changes quickly from a thigh cut sleeveless silk champagne top covering her two piece bikini to a tee and black jeans and her favorite boots; which kept her knives well hidden attached to her bilateral lower extremities. Her demeanor remained soften though she was resolute in her decision.

"Mrs. Morgan you pick now to have our first argument," Jason says with dismay.

"This is real sweetie...it's as good a time as any...you know I'm right about this Jason," she said with a mild sting.

"Ouch," Jason says to the complete recall that those were the very same words she had told him when he divorced her.

Jason changed from his beach bum khakis into his customary Stonecold all black T and jeans, Tim boots, and black bag in tow. "We will talk more about this later," he said as he kissed her and says "let's go."

"Jason, where are you going? We will never get to the crossroads towards the Eastern channel from this route. Unless you never planned to meet him and that was your plan all along," Sam says perceptively.

"That is the reason I made you my wife...again!" Jason smiled.

Jason continues to drive their stealth crossover close to the mountains as he could. "I've seen that background before...the one Franco was taping his message from...he had to get here before we did or has been close by the entire time just watching us." Jason apologizes for his poor choice of words as he lookes over at Sam. She remains focus and tells him to go on.

"Remember that cave we visited," Jason began.

"Yeah, the underground museum we went to with all those disgusting bats in the cave's ceiling. Oh no, you're right" she recalls. But Jason we have to walk at least three and half miles on the trail just to get in. So how can I plan an escape route for us?" Sam tried to conjure up a plan with her blood filled with adrenaline pumping to her brain.

"We'll have to think quickly," he says as he pulls over to a scenic dirt road among many that appeared similar in the dark. He locks the steering wheel and reminds Sam "use your watch if you can get away. Sam shrugged her shoulders hearing his words but continue to think of an escape plan that would get both of them out no matter what happened.

Jason thought out loud "we should take less risk now that we are married but here I am asking you to risk your life again."

"Don't do that Jason! You and I have always taken risks, our life is anything but simple yet I love it as long as we are together. Please don't let this become personal is what you told me. Take your own advice." she said with insight.

After a brief silence she continued," Okay I have our plan B." she couldn't believe her own idea would work since it came to her while scolding her husband for being hard on himself. I love you and I have your back just as much as you have mine.

Jason couldn't argue with her. He distracted her when he gently held her hand and impulsively kissed her against a tree as a nondescript van drove by on the trail.

Sam tried to pull away to get a look at the van. "Jason do you think that was Franco?" she inquires as she licks her lips to feel the tingling left by her husband's kiss.

"We will soon find out," Jason stated as he motions to keep moving.

Sam could see every detail of the trail for a mile away even in the darkness since this is where she had convinced Jason to hike and mountain climb. She recalls driving on this trail was prohibited to keep the scenic route for bicycles, mopeds, and climbers and to keep hunters from trafficking both black-tailed deer and feral dogs." It had to be Franco." Sam confirmed after her mental assessment.

Sam was side by side walking uphill with Jason until mid-way they encountered an inner access gate to the museums entrance.

"How the heck are we supposed to get over this! Sam sighed, not seeing the true obstacle as she touched the gate. They were near the zoo from the low rumble of the mountain lion groaning in irritation. Jason pulled Sam away from the gate and hushed her softly. "Whoa, thanks babe I didn't see that sly cat so close," she felt irresponsible.

Jason gave her a hand to keep up and began to think "maybe Franco wanted me to see the background so I would come. What if wanted to draw us out then I may have led us into the lion's den." Jason continued. "Into the Bat Cave," Sam quips. "We are already here. Let's just find our way in and make sure we have the upper hand," Sam reassured him.

Through the vent Jason led her as a true Bonnie and Clyde team. As they approached the wing where Franco set up his sick ideations, Jason sees a woman tied to a chair. The blonde sobbing echoed throughout the circular cave. At his vantage point he couldn't see her face but wondered what was Franco planning.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This and upcoming chapters will feature some OLTL cross-overs. _

_Special Thanks: palmbeach – I appreciate it. Thank you. _

* * *

><p><em>Euderma Maculatum Domain<em>

"The Bat Room" spray painted in red against the wall, Sam noted with her infrared sunglasses. Then she gave it to Jason to reassess.

Jason had to painstakingly move his buff six foot stature within the narrow ventilation system while Sam petite frame was agile and quiet. Jason didn't realize that Sam brought along her P.I. gadgets. He liked the infrared sunglasses. As Jason peered through the lens he wanted to help the sobbing blonde woman but Sam warns him it may be a set up. They trusted each others instincts. They calculate it would take Franco about another hour to get back from the other side of the mountain. If indeed, he had gone to their rendezvous.

Sam wanted Jason to know he didn't have to worry about her as she devised a plan to go backwards in the ventilation to assess the other side of the oddly sized room. The room was circular and had a great walkway for visitors to observe through a glass a true bat cave. These specimens were native and some rare spotted bats called the Euderma maculatum, natural habitats from Western North America, are isolative and territorial. For a small fee many tourist were intrigue by the mere chance to walk inside the bat cave.

Now Franco has played his cards and it is Jason's turn without any margin for error. He could not live with himself if anything happened to Sam because of him again. Jason attempted to voice "no I'll go, you stay here" but Sam slip away from him as she whispered "I can".

Jason tried to get her attention with a soft tap of his leg whispering "Sam! Ah," with some frustration.

* * *

><p><em>Familiar Caution<em>

He refocuses his attention on the blonde sobbing. He notices a familiarity but doesn't quite understand the context. Repeatedly, the woman pulled on her right spaghetti strap top with her left hand. The ring on her ring finger also appeared familiar. Jason mental faculties were on high alert with a peculiar sense to remain vigilant. Jason wished he paid more attention before Sam left with the sunglasses. Jason searched for his mini camouflage binoculars Sam had given him. He anticipated, the strap would loosen slowly and the blonde would pull it back up. When she finally did she sprung up in a surprise matter towards her left as a man entered the walk way from the inner bat room.

_He is not Franco. This just got worst_, Jason thought with dismay. Stonecold understands mob wars but Franco was an artist with an obsession. All this time Jason felt Franco was into mind games but now it seems there are other players involved. Jason didn't like the element of surprise coming from anyone but him. Jason's mind raced with endless theories while innately locking his vision to maintain his vigilance.

The polished salt and peppery headed man was deviously evil. He commanded the room with his posture, gait, and articulate tone. _He scared the blonde,_ Jason surmised. He brought a dinner plate filled with fruits and delicacies "eat my pet," he said with precision.

The blonde pulled away as he impulsively tugged at her chin in an upright fashion. The blonde yelled with her voice strained from tears "kill me" she demanded "or I will make sure Morgan kills you," she said with satisfaction and disdain.

Jason recognized the woman's voice and she knew him. _How? _he wondered. _Sam was right this is a trap._ As she tugged at her strap once again Jason was astonished to see _it was_ _Justus's ring, an heirloom from Grandfather. Edward had given it to Justus years ago when he won his first big case as an attorney though he hated who Justus clients were Luke Spencer, Sonny Corinthos and me. Grandfather was so fond of Justus and Jason felt the same. But the only woman that would have that ring is dead and so is Justus. It can't be, _Jason thought.

Franco bolts through the walkway," he lied to me!" he laughs incongruently. "I have found a worthy opponent." Franco attempts to reassure his mentor.

"You imbecile have they gone back to Port Charles," says the distinguished man.

"Father, be patient" Franco says.

"I am not amused by your indulgences and you are not my son! Do I make myself clear," utters the man he called Father.

"You tell me to deliver Sam and set the stage for you to meet her! All my hard work goes without any appreciation around here. Jason gives me the silent treatment and won't play my games. I tried to get closer to Sam as you instructed even though you know I am more interested in Jason's mind. You give me this pathetic Faith for my amusement when she's undeniably still in love with a dead man," Franco expectorates.

"He is tens more the man you ever could be!" Faith defends Justus' memory.

Franco ignores Faith rebuke and continues "And I call you Father because you are our leader so why reject me for that b- Sam. She is only loyal to Jason," Franco begrudgingly complains.

The distinguish sadist slaps Franco on the left and right cheek. "How dare you, Alexis has kept me hidden from my daughter long enough. You will bring her to me," he ruthlessly asserts.

"No!" a loud outcry erupts from Sam.

* * *

><p><em>Breed for Preemptive Attack<em>

Jason knew Sam heard everything. Franco raises a gun in the direction Sam was in. Jason was terrified he began shooting through the vent aimed directly for Franco.

Franco aim a near miss as the bullet grazes Faith's left shoulder and ricashae off the metal chair through the museum's glass exhibit casing. The disturbed bats flew around the room in confusion. The spotted bats dismissed themselves from the frenzy and claimed the right corner of the walkway near the vents.

Jason lands front and center in the room his Beretta 92 drawn in one hand while sporting a left hand Walther P5C 9mm. "Don't move," he aimed his left at an injured Franco and his right on the stranger. Jason hoped Sam made an escape unharmed. He knew the factoids about the spotted bats had distressed Sam. "Sam let's go! Sam! Jason calls out without removing his focus on the disturbing men." Jason began to worry "if one hair on her head is..."Jason reveals his Stonecold intense stare at his nemesis.

Franco incessant psychotic laughter elevated with irritation." Shut up," Jason and the stranger said simultaneously. Jason recalls, _Franco calling him father and the man saying Alexis kept his daughter from him_. It was all too weird. Jason quickly glances to his right side periphery and could see Sam attempting to get up but the spotted bats kept encircling her and she went for cover.

She had fallen out of the crawl space earlier and just remained quiet. She noticed when Jason saw her so she knew he wouldn't worry as much though she felt foolish letting out that scream. It was too much to take in. _I must be having another nightmare_, she convinced herself. Sam kept her eyes closed telling herself, _you are a survivor_, and imagined Jason holding her hand.

Jason finally called out "Faith? What are you doing here" with shock, confusion, and hate.

"Well, thanks for noticing Morgan!" she said in an overconfident tone. "Now what are you waiting for? Kill them," she demands.

* * *

><p><em>~Lazarus~<em>

Faith again urges "Jason, kill them. Kill Franco once and for all."

Jason wanted to but Sam called out "no!"

Sam push her way through the spotted bats with a warning shot as she quickly made it over to Jason's left side with her sixty-six in hand aimed at Franco "no let me" Sam began to play Russian- roulette. "Tell me the truth now," she demanded. "Franco you are sick and twisted if you think for one second I would think twice about pulling the trigger," Sam says angrily massaging her index finger back and forth between the trigger guard and trigger.

"Yes! Stonecold you found the right match she is your equal." Franco laughs. Sam kicks him with her heel to stay still. She looks at the stranger, who now appears even more eerie when she notes his distinct features. "Mitch, Mitch Laurence," she exclaims with the realization that he could be her father.

"You know him?" Jason remains puzzled.

"I know of him," she says. Briefly turning her attention back to Mitch "you were supposedly serving life at Statesville. Llanview PD partnered with the FBI had finally stopped your sadistic cult," Sam summarizes.

"Yes, I am Mitch, 'the resurrected Lazarus' impressive Samantha!" he says with pleasing charisma.

"Don't call me that! You don't know me. I know what you do to your followers," Sam rebuked as she looked at Faith with pity and understanding. "No one should go through that," she directed at Faith with compassion.

"I don't want your pity. Just get me out of here," Faith perseverates. "He says he is my uncle and your father take

your pick I don't know which is worst." Faith tries being civil through her apathy.

Franco now in and out of consciousness was hallucinating and withdrawn from reality. Jason further assessed his blood lost. It appears to be a single GSW to his femoral artery. Franco remained engrossed in his own laughter. Sam knocked him out with the butt of her gun more out of irritation than clemency.

Mitch appeared to move toward Sam. Jason right trigger finger shot a warning shot towards the strangers lower extremities. "Move again and it will be your last," Jason commands. As a redden light bounces off Mitch's heart with accuracy Jason shows how serious Mitch should take him.

"Your arrogance is excused because I know you will always protect my daughter. But you will fail whenever you try to keep me from her." Mitch smiles cunningly at seeing Jason's patience boiling over.

"Morgan just shoot him," Faith encourages.

"Not yet, Jason" Sam sees Franco gun she carefully kicks it against the entrance of the abandoned bat cave away from the unexpected trio.

Jason keeping his arms extended with his hands still packing heat, instructs Sam "untie Faith and use all the rope to bind Franco and Mitch to each other." Sam does just so until both men tight binding appears to cut off circulation.

Jason hated Faith and thought he had killed her for kidnapping Michael and Kristina. She turned up in the hospital on the brink of death trying to tell Jason something important about Justus. John Durant's, a rogue cop, hit man shot her in the neck was later the story by investigators. Jason felt unsettled by Faith inability to tell him what she had intended. Yet, after all this time, Jason concluded her secret real or imagined died with her. Jason was looking at the blonde standing before him. Now stretching out and pulling on her lack of clothing looked disturbingly fragile.

In Stonecold-mode, Jason, locks his stance with his dual companions still on Mitch then directed the other on Faith. "Where is the trust Morgan, after I had full confidence that you would save the day," Faith says overly- righteous.

"Don't push it," Jason warns unwavering by her flattery.

"Let's go," Jason tells Sam before proceeding towards the exit.

When Mitch winces at the final tug on the ropes Sam also noticed his smile with pleasure and instantly felt like vomiting. Hence, she decided to deck him instead. The fluid motion with force made contact with his nose and upper lip. Sam shook off the sting to her right hand then punched him in the chest for good measure. Mitch response only irritated her more as his smile widen and revealed pride of his bloody nose dripping onto his black suit.

"Sam, its time to go," Jason says with an even tone not revealing how enamored he was seeing Sam in action.

Sam reaches for her cell phone makes a call to a personal FBI contact to tip them off to both Mitch and Franco's whereabouts. "Okay," Sam finally says as she looks to Jason. He directs Faith to move with his right hand companion after concealing his lefty in his lower back. When Faith hesitates to move forward, Jason threatens, "I could leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare." Faith yelled "after all this is your fault Morgan," she accused him.

Jason knew Faith blamed him for Justus death. But he had to focus on getting them out safely before Sam's contact showed up.

Sam turns back momentarily as the stranger stares at her with ease "it's not over my darling daughter."

"You liar! she charges at him with her Blackhawk throwing knife "you will never be anything to me," she promised with her blade against his diabolic smile. You come after me, Jason, or anyone else I love-I will kill you!" she threaten with absolute control in her tone.

* * *

><p><em>~Plan B~<em>

Sam picked up her pace and remotely started their vehicle as Jason partially helped Faith out of the museum. They avoided the main entrance off the zoo. The stealth mode engaged remotely by Sam resulted in the vehicle driving on auto pilot and waiting right on time outside running with the car doors swinging open.

"Alright Mr. Morgan here is plan B," she said impressed with her watch and herself.

"I see Mrs. Morgan," he smiled.

"Oh my, I'm about to puke" Faith mocks. "Morgan you have gotten soft," she rebuked.

"Shut-up," both Jason and Sam said as they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please share your thoughts on this Fanfic so far. I would appreciate feedback. I hope you continue to stay for the ride. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Silence Lulls and Speaks_

Sam drives away from the mountains. Jason's Beretta still pointed at Faith with prudence. In the distance, they couldn't help but notice the half a dozen unmarked black SUV's driving on a parallel incline towards the museum. One vehicle Sam notes kept weaving in and out with impulsivity, "some things never change," Sam says softly to herself. "You okay?" Jason asks knowing she will say _nothing_ or defer it for a later discussion.

"Oh, nothing we'll talk about it later," Sam shrugs as she took her attention briefly to her rear view mirror and noticed John had intentionally made it out of the line. Then she steals a glance to her passenger side to her husband with an immediate smile and attempts to relax her shoulders consciously.

Jason noted the awkwardness in Sam's mood relieved. Jason free hand touches Sam's right and naturally their fingers interlace letting Sam know he appreciates her calmness and knew she was trying to protect him. Sam felt his warmth and loves how he always knows what she is thinking even while she tries to decipher her own mental rumblings or hid her nervousness.

Only fifteen minutes ago, Faith was sitting upright in the back sit wrist tried and silence lulled her to sleep. Jason had instructed her to sit in the middle bench seat of their stealth ride before buckling her seat beat for her as he did numerous times for his nephews. Faith didn't even fight him. As Sam descended the dirt road out of the mountains Faith twisted her body with the remote skill of a contortionist. Her body arched as the seatbelt pressed into her left shoulder. She moaned feeling the numbness of her injury begin to awakening with a throbbing pulse. Faith surrendered to sleep it off laying semi prone curling her lower extremities underneath herself.

Sam had motioned to Jason to give Faith an aspirin from the emergency kit in the glove box. Its was ridiculous to relieve this woman of any pain when she had caused his sister Carly so much pain staging Michael's death as a child. Though many years have passed there still remained a bittersweet reminder that he could not always protect all his love ones. Jason retrieved the pill and placed it in her mouth. Faith allowed the orange flavored pill to melt into her inter-cheek as she lulled into half dreams. He knew he couldn't withhold at least keeping her comfortable for now to ensure she will speak up later. Jason still convincing himself reasons, he also did it for his cousin, Justus. His cousin made a passionate plea to Jason not to pull away from Sam after her back surgery. Jason recalls how kind Justus was to Sam during their divorce. _How did I ever justify it_, the thought of being away from Sam now repulse him. He looked up from their hand webbed into one to find her smiling and immediate brought a smile to his lips. Her love and compassion to forgive him showed him how deeply their love trusted the other fully and transcends all things.

Sam once told Jason she felt like he was the only man in her life that didn't set double standards. Even back in high school, she felt John wanted her to remain a law abiding citizen while she thought he would rationalize his own rogue tendencies.

John and Sam's romantic relationship had ended even before it manifested into more than friendship because his twin brother Caleb Marley McBain had told Sam about his feelings for her first. She had loved Caleb until a tragic accident ended his life so young. Caleb's life ended with a fatal shot to his head. He was charming, bold, and always looking for trouble. Consequently, Caleb found trouble came and though he handled himself in tough situations he appeared to withdraw from routines and became morbid. Sam knew he wasn't suicidal but his love for her and life was no match to his recklessness. Sam began to pull away when Caleb's affinity to experimenting with over the counter drugs, aerosols and stimulants became his focus. Less than a year before his untimely death, he promised her he was clean and would get his head back into being a student. She believed him and felt proud of him for not judging her when she dropped out. Yet, Caleb was known forever a martyr to gangs in South Florida who idolized his mysterious façade and gave them an excuse to continue their wars.

The twin brothers were complete opposites; for John had a hero complex like an honor badge and was always brooding for a solution. John became aptly cop to clear his twin's name and prove he was just in the right place at the wrong time. Caleb was only one block away from home at their neighbor park walking back home after watching the holiday fireworks. John had promised Sam he would always be a better brother and friend to her and his younger brother Michael than he was to Caleb. Sam couldn't believe how the men in her life past, present, and even possibly her biological father had some commonalities. She shrugged it off mentally filing it in a folder _to deal with later_.

Jason knew Sam called John to clean up this Franco and Mitch mess by the book. He also knew this wasn't a favor. John would come by to ask questions to personally investigate.

As Sam approached the main entrance of their bungalow she asked "where is Faith going to stay?"

"With us." Jason speaks automatically.

Sam's chocolate gaze met Jason's sapphire both understanding "keep your enemy closer."

* * *

><p><em>Mending Cracks<em>

Faith, partly awakening, from the break in her tranquility and throbbing pain now fully setting in from her grazed shoulder "just give him back to me" she cries out. Jason felt so guilty over Justus death and knew Faith blamed him for it. But Jason never saw Faith look so defenseless. He tolerated her when Justus was alive so he would make sure she was okay though he did not trust her.

"I will take care of her," Sam said as Jason laid Faith on the couch. Sam started tending to Faith's shoulder as she continued to have nightmares. Sam shushed her comfortingly with some of her confusion. Sam knew now what Jason must have seen in her after Manny nearly raped her, leaving her physically and emotionally bruised. But she couldn't help but also see a different kind of sorrow like when she grieved for their baby Lila. Sam loved her family unconditionally but this cousin tried on multiple attempts to kill Jason, had kidnapped Michael and her sister Kristina as pawns in AJ's devious plan to prove Sonny and Jason lives were too dangerous to ever claim Michael as a Corinthos. The most despicable part was Faith had helped AJ manufacture clues to make it appear that Michael was dead. The latter devastated Jason so much he began to question everything he did for Michael. He was more a father figure than an uncle to the little boy.

Now, in college Michael was protected from the truth about his father. Sam sincerely felt sorry for everyone in the situation especially Michael because he was old enough to remember the event and felt responsible for Sam's little sister. Though he did not know it at the time when they were held captive Michael accepted AJ's truths about Kristina being his sister once Carly confirmed it. They bonded immediately as post captives, best friends and siblings. Sam knew Michael was Kristina's rock just as he saw his uncle Jason was for his mother.

Sam also tried to banish the possible reality that Mitch could be _my father_, she thought as she bandaged Faith's shoulder. Her thoughts got the best of her as she was flooded with memories back at the bat cave.

Jason observes Sam knowing how before she met him the sight of blood alone would make her cringe. Over the years, Jason recalls the various times she had patched him up from his near death experiences using her soothing voice to keep him focus though it was a dual coping strategy.

For a moment she wished, "I wish my mother would just tell me who my father is. It just can't be Mitch." Sam didn't even realize when the words came out.

Jason and Sam's eyes met with reassurance as she reinforced the bandages to Faith's shoulder. Sam loved Jason's effect on her mood with just a look he melted away her anxieties like the waves and stars always did for her.

You are a pro with this stuff now," Jason says as he hugs her from behind.

""I guess," she blushed modestly leaning back against his chest.

A deafening knock at the door makes Faith jumpy and both Jason and Sam say "it's probably John" simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>My Rules <em>

John rushes in as Jason opens the door. "Oh thank goodness," John says out of breath.

"What happened to you? You're bleeding!" Sam shouts.

"It's not my blood," John says concretely.

"Start from the beginning" Jason says.

"It doesn't matter we were compromised," John looks around.

"What do you mean? Where are Franco and Mitch?" Sam demands.

"They're gone." John says flatly hanging his head.

"Unbelievable, I should have..."Jason censors his thoughts then punches John.

"You wanted to kill them. Fine I messed up. Mitch followers infiltrated the FBI." John explains as he nurses his lower lip and jaw.

"No!" Faith screams

Who is she? John inquires

"Damaged goods courtesy of Franco's mind games," Jason stated monotonously.

"Jason!" Sam rebukes.

Jason shrugs his shoulder not concealing he's dislike of Faith to Sam. Then turns attention to John "so what's the plan"?

"I guess we are it. It's up to us, we have to keep them safe," John asserts.

"Jason and I are fine," Sam interjects. "John, please go save the day and keep Jason out of this. We are supposed to be our honeymoon" Sam reminded.

Jason wanted McBain gone too but he planned on making it up to Sam somehow when this was over. Four was definitely a crowd for a honeymoon and they were worried Carly might show up. _At least this was supposed to be their last night in Hawaii _he reasoned to himself. He shook his head while explaining his motives "yes, but since Faith is here I don't see the harm in John being here too. Plus, I could use an alibi." He looked at John intensely until John shook his head "okay but we play by my rules"...before Jason could refuse John orders," we shoot to kill."

With a sign of good faith John gave Jason his gun.

"Why should I agree or disagree no one listens anyway," Sam says pacing into the kitchen.

Jason and John smirk and chuckle respectively.

"She's a keeper, don't you ever forget it Morgan. By the way, congratulations finally she's your wife again," John says without hesitation.

"I know I'm the lucky one," Jason says as he looks back at Sam and smiles.

Sam couldn't help but smile back as she returns with a tray of ice tea placing it on the coffee table.

John reaches for a glass and downs the refreshing drink all in one gulp. "Okay, lovebirds I get the hint, I'll stand watch out front then we'll switch every two hours." I promised Natalie I'd get back in one piece in time to tuck in Liam in tomorrow," John admits with a loving tone his. He missed his family since his departure three days earlier. Jason and Sam notice how brightly his eyes lit up.

As John walks out Jason hands him back his gun. Jason lightens up the mood "okay I'll do my best to protect ya but I can't promise I won't punch you again", patting him on the back firmly.

"Haha sure Morgan," John agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Watchmen<em>

Sam stands at the doorway leading to bedroom watching Faith lying in their bed with the door left ajar. Sam momentarily thought about removing the tie around her wrist. When she last checked it wasn't too tight the fragile looking blonde still had good circulation throughout her fingertips and in a deep slumber.

Jason walks over to Sam picks her up in a bear hug. "I will keep watch. Please don't fight me on this and get some sleep. You need to rest." Jason says. "Okay, fine" Sam yields a little too easily, "with one condition", she asserts pseudo-energetically from her fast depleting reserve, as she pointed him towards the loveseat. Jason leads her effortlessly. She drops into his lap burying her face into Jason's neck with a sweet kiss. Sam quickly fell asleep. Nearly ninety minutes later Jason quietly maneuvers to put Sam onto the love seat to make her more comfortable while he switched posts. As he removed her boots he noticed her gun strapped into her thigh holster. He kissed her neck then her lips as she started to awaken. "Go back to sleep babe, I'm going to relieve John" Jason says tenderly.

Let me make you guys some coffee first," Sam battled to stay awake.

"No worries already set" Jason explained as the coffeemaker usually auto program commences.

Sam briefly forces to open her closed eyes, blinks then sees Jason walking out.

Shortly thereafter her fully awaken senses are stimulated by the aroma filling the room. Sam checks on Faith The blonde, still tense and cries out "please give him back."

Sam wonders _what could that possibly mean and will Faith confide in her? _She heads into the kitchen for her favorite blend._ No French Vanilla creamer left she pouted disappointedly but tonight was probably the night she could go without her latte,_ Sam thought.

By morning, Jason and John had kept vigilant watch around the bungalow for even the slightest element of change. Sam sat on a chair in the living room with her own 9mm in hand. She somehow trained herself to take a cat nap whenever Jason joined her. Now, Jason woke up Faith to question her. Jason knew there was a piece to this puzzle that he was missing. _Was_ _the missing piece Mitch or something else?_ Jason recalls Sam's intuition back at their cabin when she told him Franco's agenda or motive was apparently aberrant.

Meanwhile, John made contact with a trustworthy friend to help get them off the island. "Shawn will be here in a half hour," he informed Sam.

*[Recent Past]- pre-Wedding*

Sam knew Jason had beefed up security for any possible threats including Franco's obsession. As the wedding was fast approaching John advised Jason and Sam he would station himself in Hawaii undercover just in case they needed backup and send Shawn Butler to Port Charles. Jason didn't like the idea but trusted John's in protecting Sam. She thanked John for his meaningful gift. She also expressed to her appreciation to her fiancé for accepting their help even though she knew he was only trusting Shawn, a stranger to him, to reassure her. Jason did not like what Carly had told him over the years about this guy. Jason had heard a variety of high school stories to varying degrees of Carly's version of her _more than a crush_ Shawn.

Jason was preoccupied with making sure he tied up loose ends with the business and the wedding though ultimately eloping. Jason had not met Shawn before leaving for their honeymoon. He did not want him crossing paths with Carly.

Thus, Jason agreed to both men post as watchmen strictly in stealth mode capacity unless their assistance was activated. Shawn would only be in Port Charles temporarily and maybe Carly would never need to know. On the other hand, John intentions though appreciated Jason only agreed with some stipulations. John had agreed to stay on the main land far enough and ensure a laissez faire monitoring. Jason wanted to spend quality time loving Sam on their honeymoon without interruptions. They had enough _barging in_ Carly moments, _disrupting_ Sonny urgent call, _intruding _drama and others _interjecting Jason and Sam as _peacemakers to last a lifetime. This didn't even include all the times the PCPD decided he was their man of the day especially the pit bull Det. Ronnie Domestico who wanted to arrest him for someone sneezing, global warming, or future crimes the mob enforcers was likely to commit. Jason was tired and growing resentful at all the attention seekers latching on like leeches on his time with Sam. For he felt it was more than valid for John to stay on a different island; allowing them to enjoy themselves though they could never make up for the lost time. Jason would die trying.

Jason was hopeful to give Sam an uninterrupted honeymoon for generations for come so that even their great grandchildren would see his love for Sam as he had seen his grandfather Edward love his grandmother Lila so deeply.

There was already a notable change in Carly once the boundaries were made more defined. Jason was firm and clear that he loved her and would always come to her rescue when needed but Sam had to come first. She was somewhat hurt but she knew Sam made him happy. Carly never regretted Jason and Sam reuniting. In fact, Carly remains ever boastful about nagging her brother until he went back to Sam. It is true Carly had known Jason and Sam needed each other.

The inseparable couple had become even stronger since reuniting and Jason wanted to kick himself for ever allowing them to be apart. Yet, all the past mistakes, stupidity, flawed reasoning caused him to appreciate and express his love even more to Sam.

*[Remote past]*

Sam fondly remembers their youthful friendship the good and the bad. Sam had dropped out in the Spring of her sophomore year when her adopted mother died accidentally in a fire. Sam knew that it was not arson just a horrible tragedy. She had to protect her brother Danny at all cost even keeping the truth from her friends and Caleb. Sam's already reckless behaviors resulted in a rap sheet a mile long_. Who would believe the truth even if she trusted the cops? _She couldn't even trust Officer Thomas McBain, John and Caleb's dad. Thomas McBain was a well intentioned cop and a wonderful father figure to his three sons. Sam's life was taking her on a different path.

While in her junior year, Carly vowed she would never forgive Sam for dropping out of high school and still the guys loved her. Later in that same year, Carly transferred from Lakeland High to Port Charles High after the death of her adoptive mother. A whirl wind of bricks tumbling down on Carly sent her into a free fall of grief realizing she was adopted when she finds a letter written by birth mother. Carly had to leave behind everything she ever knew her home in the trailer park, her friends, school, and the Floridian climate. She moved into the Quartermaine Mansion, her new found biological family and slowly grew to know her birth mother Barbara Jean "Bobby" Jones.

John followed in his dad's foot steps as a cop but got bored very fast until the FBI approached him. Shawn was brilliant and wanted to go to M.I.T. However, he did not get the full scholarship he was hoping for so he fell back on his alterative plan the Marines.

Sam's was adopted, by a con artist for a dad and hateful mother, but she had learned to take care of her older brother Danny. While in hiding for alleged arson and murder one charges, Sam tried to attend Port Charles High during her junior year for a chance at normalcy. But Carly was spiteful when she noticed the chemistry between her brother Jason and Sam. Eventually, Sam dropped out again before their senior year. After graduating, Carly attended nursing school but by her senior year dropped out when Faith kidnapped baby Michael on AJ's orders to scare Carly. Unbeknownst to Sam back in Florida, Carly liked Shawn but also knew both John, Caleb, and Shawn, liked Sam very much. Yet, Carly had convinced herself that every male student was infatuated with Sam and wanted more than friendship.

Now, full circle everyone lives has changed but their friendship much stronger. Though Jason and Sam had denied it back then she knew he was the only person that could accept her and love her and she did the same for him.

* * *

><p><em>Timelags<em>

Jason and John attempted to ask Faith questions but she evaded and stated "I need a quick shower before we leave." As a gesture of good faith the unlikely trio agreed to release the bind on Faith's wrist.

Sam had her bag ready and tells Faith, "hurry up" in the bathroom.

"Shawn's meeting us out back let's rock and roll," John says upbeat to leave the island and closer keeping his promise to his family back in Llanview, PA.

Jason gets suspicious when the shower continues to run he opens the door to find Faith escaped out the window. Jason and Sam run around the bungalow. Sam kicks off her wedge heel sandals as she slides on the sand landscape. Now barefoot Sam sprints off and corners Faith with her Blackhawk dragger. "You are truly a Cassadine!" Faith affirms. "Thank you very much so you know I will use it if you don't come with me," Sam says.

"Time to go" John yells. Jason observes the whole scene as he retrieves Sam's sandal and calls out "Sam, leave her here for Franco. Let's go."

"You are both sick and cruel!" Faith says as she picks up the pace with a tantrum to head back to the bungalow. Suddenly, a stealth helicopter lands on the beach. John signals everyone let's go. Shawn keeps their ride running and steps out with his usual charm to give Sam a hand. Shawn notices Sam's wedding band and immediately asks "Samantha who made you into an honest woman?" Jason quickly approaches Sam's side and helps her in; "she's Mrs. Morgan to you" Jason loves saying it.

"Calm down boys," Sam smirks at their banter. Shawn was being his usually witty self. He always checks in with John and knew she was married. Even John had finally settled down in Llanview with Natalie Buchanan and had a beautiful baby boy Liam. She thought with a smile and she made up her matchmaker's mind about Shawn and Carly.

Meanwhile, Sam had taken John's handcuffs before taking off and handcuffed Faith to the inner metal railing before settling into her seat along side Jason. Faith protested "where could I possibly go from here. I'm not suicidal."

Sam liked the quick camaraderie among the men having a common goal. She knew Jason wasn't jealous of Shawn but he heard Carly's version of high school so she also knew he was a guy. They set their course to head back home to Port Charles. Sam looked briefly out the window with longing. Jason intertwined his fingers into hers now holding her hand as if promising to come back soon. Sam squeezed his hand back as if replying I will hold you to it. Jason loved that about Sam she was always content even with the short end of the stick. Yet, she still believes in his promises even though they seem to communicate without words. It was their honeymoon they had a wonderful carefree moment while it lasted. They have not had much alone time in over thirty hours. Jason was definitely counting down crossing the five thousand miles back to Port Charles.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for staying on this ride and being patient with this update. _Would you like to see more? Don't forget to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chap 29_

_~Pleasantries~_

They landed on a private air field in Fairfield, NJ to refuel. Sam had fallen asleep against Jason's shoulder still holding hands hours later. Faith remained handcuffed to the interior steel sitting behind the co-pilot seat wearing a petite black and grey jumpsuit. The suit was obvious too small in length since it was made for Sam. Jason had asked Maxie to special order the sweatpants and matching hoodie just the way Sam loved to wear it so simply with a tank top or camisole. It wasn't nearly as flattering on Faith on as it was on Sam.

Faith knew it but hid her pride by trying to stay still and not any draw attention to herself. The five foot six inches slender blonde with ice piercing blue eyes kept still with her limbs drawn into her chest like a ball and hoodie covering her head. Every ounce of her seemed contradictory fragile, fierce, scared, and elusive all as she hid her bruises and broken heart.

Jason knew she was relaxed when sleeping but when awake she was hiding something. He thought she was probably nervous being around him. After all, he did kill her or so he thought. _This was weird even for Faith,_ Jason shrugs off.

John traded out co-pilot to pilot with Shawn. Moments later ascending back into the cool night's air, "almost home," Shawn confirms. "I hope you fly better than you drive," Jason taunts John.

Shawn gives way to hearty laughter. "Well I see you know John well," remarkably Shawn had to agree with Jason.

"In some things I do. And apparently Carly, my sister, knows you well" Jason changes the subject naturally.

Briefly silence flows throughout the vessel then John mischievously switches the stealth mode off causing Shawn to shout "I meant no disrespect to Carly back in high school she was a control freak always using our friendship to make me protect her after she started a fight." John places the stealth mode back on the tail end of Shawn's ranting.

John continued to interrupt the conversation with every other phase by switching stealth mode on and off. When activated it caused the chopper to go undetected but also allowed the ton of metal flying power to silence its motion through the winds. Once it was deactivated the loud obnoxious sounds of the custom thunderbird clashed with their conversation. Yet, John knew Jason heard every word.

* * *

><p>~History 101~<p>

"None of that has changed. Carly is still territorial. She needs boundaries even with me and Sam. She wants me to fix every problem," Jason admits and slightly irritated by John's teasing antics to get a rise out of his friend. He also noticed Shawn's ability to remain unaffected was only deterred when he spoke of his sister, Jase smiles.

"But, you do it because you love her don't you?" Shawn replies.

"Of course, but it's not always superficial with Carly. She is loyal," Jason defends his best- friend and sister.

_Carly was fiercely defending Jason to anyone who even looked his way. He does not believe it was just a sibling thing but rather a silent pact to always have the other's back. Jason felt he needed the U.N.'s peacekeepers to dismantle the plans Carly would set into motion however she would somehow listen to him when he'd urged her to take a deep breath and count to ten. _

_Who was he kidding, if she was able to think of a plan it was already executed because that was Carly. Thank goodness she hasn't gotten Sam into her_ _scheming since high school._ _Well, there was also the time she tried to convince Sam to scheme to reunite with him. Carly told him Sam said she would not deceive him but she would always love him. Carly and Sam were the only women that stood up to Jason when he made choices to protect others while sacrificing his own needs. They also love to tease him by saying "not yet" in unison when he'd asked Carly are you dragging Sam into your troubles. That would be a huge migraine for him just thinking about it. Lately, Carly was giving them their space and he knew it was going to be short lived. How will she react if she saw Shawn again? Probably. play her hard to get routine…to protect her heart and come to him for brotherly advice. Years have changed some things but he believed_ _Carly still cared for Shawn_, Jason thoughts stirring.

"I know but if she thinks even for a moment she has to share the spotlight with any women even Sam her best friend she freaks," Shawn also became defensive interrupting Jason's thoughts.

"So, it seems you really cared for Carly back in high school" Jason says insightfully.

"I loved her," Shawn puts it plainly. "When I tried to tell Carly how I felt she was always too distracted with the latest drama in her life. So, I tried to tell her Caleb liked Sam more than just friends so she could give them some space. I also knew perhaps that would result in her spending more time with me. Carly got jealous and distanced herself when Sam didn't try out for cheerleading as she did. She was infuriating; for Sam and I were spending time together for track and field practice as we did since the fourth grade. What really did it for me was when she went to our junior prom with that senior Thaddeus "Tad the playa" Martin. I decked him once but she embarrassed me in front of everyone telling me 'we were no longer friends and to go home because I was ruining it for her,' Shawn elaborates after all these years her words still left a sting.

"She never said exactly why but after Sam dropped out she became even more self-destructive. She got into a tragic accident with Reese formerly known as Caroline while partying hard. But it was a wake up call to her because she looked scared when I visited her at the hospital. Yet, even then-she stubbornly ordered me out of her room-until her monitors alarmed. The nursing staff warned they would call security if I hadn't left. Carly's life changed with the death of her mother. Then she moved away and we just lost touch. I sent her a letter to her old address, with hopes it was forwarded, before I was assigned to basic training...she never replied. Then I sent one last letter when I left to Bosnia with the Marines.

A few years ago, I tried to get John to talk to her on my behalf but then he tells me all the misunderstandings-how she thought I was in love with Sam? How was I going to have any feelings for Sam when John was my best friend and she was going with his twin? I thought Carly knew me better than that." Shawn's ramblings like a history lesson came to an abrupt stop with a sigh.

"Wow, way to go Marine. The interrogation was torturous. Feels like high school all over again." John elbows at Shawn's side with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>~Rapport~<p>

Jason smiled when he thought about what love does to a man. He also let his eyes drop to Sam by his side with her constant shifting from his shoulder, lap, and chest. Sam slowly nudges herself closer to his chest after removing her sleepy body from its upright position.

Jason redirects his attention back to the conversation, seeing Shawn's not so bad after all, "thanks for telling me every last detail. It all makes sense now. But I will tell you two things she did reply to both your letters. She was in tears; it was the first time I actually saw Carly shed her tough exterior. She said she was afraid for you going to basic training. Then by the second letter she was going through so much pain with the kidnapping of her son Michael." Jason stare became ice cold on Faith knowing she was pretending to sleep.

As Shawn thought about the letters he asked Jason you said two things what was the other?

"Oh, thanks for decking Tad, she told me he tried to get her to drink to set up the mood. So that night she latched out at you with regret because she was angry with herself. And that joyride you mentioned with Reese was destructive because they foolishly drove without a license and since Reese was in a coma at the time Carly was facing involuntary manslaughter or Murder I. Carly had found out the only mother she knew was not her birth mother she was adopted. Her biological family lived in Port Charles. She was grieving the lost of her mother, feelings of abandonment, and the guilt of possibly killing her friend. Thereafter, she moved in with our dad at the Quartermaine Estate where she came to adore us. The clan isn't an easy bunch but Carly melted her thick skin long enough to love us and the Quartermaine love is fierce.

"Are you going to tell her everything?" Shawn asked Jason.

"It's not my place to. Just be honest with her…I'm surprised you did not cross paths in Port Charles while you watched over things." Jason says as he pulls Sam closer to his chest wrapping both his arms around her.

"You were clear before leaving for your honeymoon. You said to remain a watchmen. I saw her but I kept my word," Shawn defines his objective.

"Thanks man," Jason heard his sincerity.

"Not so fast, she also managed to figure out someone was watching her so she cautiously went to Sonny. Max and Milo were already on detail and they knew you had left instructions for me to oversee things. They remained discreet making up some story about you and Sam wanting to added security on everyone without freaking her out. Actually she seemed to enjoy it," Shawn replies candidly.

"That's Carly," Jason smiles.

Faith pretends to awaken and rolls her eyes at Jason Stonecold stare.

"Are we there yet?" Faith demands.

"Where are you in a rush to go?" Jason asks.

Faith quickly deflects with sarcasm, "I just want to sleep in a bed with peace and quiet without the rehashing stroll down memory lane."

"If you say so," Jason continued to stare her down.

"Well stop that staring crap so I can fall asleep" Faith demands. She knew Morgan could see right through her. She never thought she would have to work with Jason ever. He hated her guts..._but for_ _Justus she would tell Morgan and Sam everything_. She wasn't looking forward to telling them. Faith thought as she relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>~Nouveau Assignment~<p>

Jason knew Faith has the answers he wants. He and Sam also needed time to talk about everything and how she was affected by it all. Jason had contacted Spinelli before leaving the Island demanding a full disclosure of all things pertaining to Robert "Franco" Frank Mitch Lawrence and Faith Roscoe. He wanted to know how were they connected and it became top priority.

For now, Jason wanted at least one night off. "Shawn" Jason calls out.

"Yea," Shawn replies.

"I have a job for you," Jason stated.

"No way!" John interrupts

"Don't be jealous John it's not what you think. It has nothing to do with the mob at least not directly I don't think so," Jason clears up.

"Okay I'm listening," Shawn interrupts John's short "ha-ha"

"Well, I need you to guard Faith. At the penthouse would be fine," Jason pauses.

"Sam is going to kill you," John discourages. "Man do I need to remind you, you are on your honeymoon!"

"Well, in that case I will do it so Sam doesn't kill you. I would hate to see her face jail time for killing an enforcer," Shawn laughs at the irony.

"I didn't mean the job I meant the location," John settles.

"Is Spinelli still living with you guys?" John asks.

Jason notices a subtle reaction from Faith at the mention of Spinelli's name.

"Yes, Spinelli still lives with us" Jason says with precision and notes the same subtle reaction but shrugs it off for now.

"Faith can stay across the hall in penthouse four," Jason amends.

"In the boss's old pad, Sonny will not kill you but he will definitely not like it," John reckons.

"What are you doing…are you the devil's advocate? I thought you wanted to get home back to Llanview A-sap?" Shawn asks his complex friend John.

"Yea and I will I just want to make sure Sam also has the honeymoon she deserves," John says with sincerity.

Shawn turns to see the happy couple and Sam sleeping peacefully." Okay, I'll take the job for now." Shawn agrees.

Sam awakens with a yawn, rubs her eyes, stretches, and then rubs her eyes again to get them to open. She rakes her hair back into a pony tail then let's it fall to her right anterior shoulder. Jason was turned on her simply being herself. He loves watching her do small things, weirdly cute in Sam's gorgeous manner. When Sam couldn't fully awaken, she did what she always did start a conversation. _Usually it was something simple like 'I need a cold shower' though she always took a hot one even in the summer. Or Jason could predict another conversation starter 'I need coffee, _Jason thought as she continues to stretch and rub her glued eye to open.

"Shawn what's the job," Sam asked out of left field as Jason was somewhat taken a back by her usual unadulterated boldness to cut to the chase.

He noticed Shawn had swallowed hard then simply said "I'm just doing a favor for two friends. You will thank me later, Sam."

* * *

><p>~Opposing Longitude~<p>

Jason raised an eyebrow at Shawn's save. Jason had to admit he liked the guy when he wasn't talking in circles about his sister Carly. After a brief silence, Sam looked at Jason and said "Mr. Morgan are you teaching my friends deniability."

Everyone laughs even Faith couldn't hold back a smile from reaching her lips.

"Guilty, for a good cause Mrs. Morgan" Jason admits as he brushes away the mahogany locks from her face and slowly dives in for a kiss. He missed the taste of her lips. Sam felt the meaning in his kiss. She missed him too and responds in kind. She sat up alert with slight disorientation from their caress and closeness.

"Okay how soon do you land this bird?" she asks John.

We arrived over an hour ago, John states tangibly.

"Nice explanation John," Shawn pokes.

"What he means is air traffic control hasn't cleared us to land yet," Shawn clarifies.

"Then, there must be a security breach," Jason reasons.

"Possibly," John and Shawn say simultaneously.

Is stealth mode on? Jason asked.

"No, we can't get permission to land if they do not have visibility of us," John corrected.

"Yeah I know. But, if you go to stealth mode I can direct you where to land. Set your navigating system to: 40° 38' N / 73° 46' W." Jason directs

"I know that's JFK airport!" John says with subtle irritation.

"Yes, it is. Just trust me on this. Thrust the throttle hard right on 46 and we land safely." Jason assures.

"Jason!" Sam says as she realizes he just gave up their safe place. The hologram would take over the operating systems and instrument panel. _That would not go unnoticed by her friends._ After all, she didn't need their hid out known by a cop, even John, was a friend she also knew she married an enforcer. Naturally they tolerated each other only because she had told John to respect her wishes and who she loved. Her husband grew to respect John during Michael's kidnapping. For now he hadn't found a reason to arrest Jason but John was by the book like Officer Dante Falconeri. _There was no telling what he would do given the chance to charge her husband with even a parking ticket if he thought Jason had it coming_. John, filled with brotherly concern, was always angry that Jason had left her unprotected when he divorced her. Sam had buried the negativity and was a realist. She trusts Jason's love and knows they will deal with everything together. Their hardships made them treasure precious moments and protect each other by loving one another deeply and it made them stronger, Sam shakes her thoughts while squeezing Jason's hand. -

* * *

><p>~ Gone Too Far~<p>

"Jason we can wait until the ground is cleared. A hard right on 46 would be east not west. I'm not on a Kamikaze mission." John rationalizes to Jason. John hesitated with an immediate apology to Shawn. John knew Shawn was dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Jason can land this bird John," Sam bolsters.

"I thought you wanted to wait after all," Jason hesitates

"Well, we really don't know how long before the ground is clear and I know why you are raring to go home," Sam mutters.

"Sam you can't whisper to save your life," John smirks.

"I wasn't trying to," Sam retorts.

"So let's do this," Jason shares a look with Sam. "John you have it on auto-pilot right?" Jason says as he switches positions with John.

"Of course, I will take a lot of crap from you Morgan except making me feel like a rookie." John complains.

Jason knew Sam would help him distract John and possibly Shawn while he enters the hologram.

"Oh please, I know under that entire brooding John you're just a big teddy bear." Sam pokes at him with her southern valley girl accent.

He hugs Sam kisses her forehead and says "I only put up with Morgan because of you."

"I know but I could almost mistake you guys as friends," Sam quips.

"Friends or not, I haven't broken your arms for hugging my wife or stopped you from caring for her," Jason interjects not missing the brotherly affection John shows towards Sam.

"What are you going to do about it? Really, I'm not..." John started until Sam pinches him.

"It's okay you can say it… you blame me… for divorcing Sam. And what happened with Manny," Jason pauses deliberately; he knew _John couldn't resist biting the bait -the problem was how to reign him in_.

"She was almost raped Jason!" John says furiously.

_Oh no John took it way too far_. "I'm going to kill him," Jason says enraged more because he knew it hurt Sam and his own guilt.

"Stop it both of you!" Sam yelled.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all the readers supporting this Fanfic. I appreciate everyone staying on board or joining this ride. There may be one more chapter update before I move onto a sequel. Hope you like this update and what's to come. Please share your thoughts, feedback, suggestions and or critique.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a heads up I own Dianne Butler (_imagine_ Diahann Carroll- she played Dominique Deveraux on the 80's primetime soap Dynasty and many films) not to be confused with GH's character Diane Miller (portrayed by Carolyn Hennesy). Thanks again, thank you to all Jasammers and readers. This is the final chapter (rated M) and there will be a sequel (TBA). Don't forget to R&R.

* * *

><p>[Flashbacks] <em>Detroit, Michigan <em>

The boy screams in horror seeing his father, Raymond "Big Ray" Butler, gunned down on their way to the neighborhood's Ma and Pop store for milk. Hours later, at a nearby hospital the nursing staff releases the traumatized child to his mother Dianne Williamson Butler. The six year old sobs in his mother's arms "it's all my fault…dad is dead because of me." Dianne filled with courage for her child was beautiful, young, and now a widow. She was steadfast in correcting her son's guilt, "Shawn this is in no way your fault. YOU hear me! Your father loves you and your sisters and always will. YOU will always make him proud. Son you are my hero for surviving. Life is a gift so you promise me you will LIVE it and be an honorable man. We are a great team because our love is like a blanket no matter what we will always be warm and safe," her words profoundly touched her meek son.

Shawn and his family moved to Florida nearly two years after his father's death. The Williamson family were welcoming and supportive to his mother especially with his younger sister. They made lasting friendships in their Floridian hometown but they also enjoyed alternating summers in Silver Spring, Maryland and Pine Valley, Pennsylvania visiting family.

_Twelve years later_

Shawn walks across the podium for his high school diploma. He was valedictorian of his class. He looked out to the crowd hoping to see Carly though he knew she had moved. At least he had his mom, he sighed as their eyes met. For years Big Ray's memory was kept alive in his heart thanks to his mom and older sister. Dianne had raised Evangeline (Vange), Shawn and Layla as independent and self-sufficient. Diane's payoff was to see her children happy and succeeding through hard work. Big Ray's Pension helped her through the rough times being such a young widow raising three children under seven years old. Now mom and his sisters were fiercely cheering his name.

"Shawn! Shawn! Over here," as he felt the flash from her camera blinding him, he heard them as if it was only yesterday. "I'm proud of you son. You did it and you deserve the best", the olive skin woman looked up at her spouting giant with a note of sadness. Shawn knew she grieve for his dad with every milestone in their lives. When Vange, made Valedictorian the previous year, mom's heart was broken to see her eldest daughter and first born dream's shattered when like Shawn she was accepted to almost every college on the east coast (Cornell, Harvard, Brown, Yale, Princeton, Rutgers, Seton Hall, and Penn State) yet her full ride would only last her freshmen year. Diane had taken out a second mortgage to cover the cost of Evangeline's undergraduate tuition for pre-law. His mom intended to use the reminder of Big Ray's pension and life insurance to cover Shawn's undergraduate but she also needed to plan ahead for the next graduation in two years for Layla.

Shawn didn't want to see his mom's sadness compete over the joyous occasion so during his junior year he worked studiously at all his AP classes and still being the pragmatist he thought of the what ifs. About a month ago, it was confirmed M.I.T, though his first choice, did not give him a full ride nor did the other nine colleges he applied for. As he proudly accepted his diploma with highest honors he knew what most of the students and facility did not- he did not have the means to go to college. So, his plan B was already set in motion.

* * *

><p><em>Chosen <em>

The Butler family received an acceptance letter from the Marines just the day before graduation. In it was a poetic recognition for becoming part of the elite. It included a recitation of the brotherhood of Marines defined by the three constant corps values-honor, courage, and commitment. It concluded with an agenda for the next eight years of service obligation. The reality hit that the Marines had chosen _him _among the select few with 40,000 trying each year to enlist and only the crème de la crème_ survive_ the severe trials of basic training to mold one, with mental and physical rigor, _to becoming a warrior_.

_Becoming the Warrior _

The first three years, Shawn's weekends were dedicated to drills on the gradually became bi- monthly. During the weekdays he enjoyed teaching and tutoring elementary students in Mathematics and Sciences_. _Settling in North Carolina in his fourth year, Shawn had ample time on his hands to enjoy the laboratories and help in research as an understudy corps men. He didn't have a hard time with his Drill Instructors who wanted to inculcate self-discipline, sacrifice, loyalty, and obedience he already had that training by his Chief Commander, Dianne Rene Williamson Butler, his mother.

He owed his Training Instructor for pushing his endurance even further than he had ever imagined. During track and field Sam would always tell him start slow and build up endurance then speed. He didn't really get back then…it was all about speed in his book. Yet, now his chiseled frame was testimony to his enduring labor of war and surviving though not unscathed.

If speed was any indication for success in the past, he soon realized time didn't past any faster wishing for it to go by. He made the best of it as he was deployed to Bosnia, Haiti, Rwanda, Somali, Afghanistan then Iraq. He climbed the ranks, from Private (E-1) to E-9 diligently he later became a Field Officer Major a Commissioned officer rank, carrying special trust and confidence of the President of the United States.

_Live Honorable _

Yet, he regretfully grieved the death of many comrades and most significantly his mom graceful battle with cancer just two years prior to his re-enlisting. His choice to remain active for two more years was his way of grieving the lost of yet another parent. He believed somehow he had glorified his mother onto a high pedestal of strength that she could fight anything even that wretched parasite called cancer. His faith was shattered when she died so he turned to a routine-structured hate towards your enemy. His job taught him to be a warrior to fight the enemy to the death while maintaining strict margins on fatalities to civilians. Shawn could only see death as a linear concept. He thought it was because he was forced to see and understand death before most children realize which cereal box had the best prizes. He needed to blame something but he always felt death was just a senseless event in life. Shawn decided to blame the disease and the interventions meant to eradicate it. Cancer drugs act on the receptors to keep the mutant cells from proliferating but the treatment itself also damages healthy cell as war did-only this time the casualty was his mom. Shawn use to tell his comrades we are the Marines! The Elite Warriors! We are _honorable and we commitment to protect. _As the jarheads gave a resolute chant repeating the respected officer. After his mom's death he began to add to the latter motivating word to we commitment to protect with honor and LIVE. His fellow officers remained resolute but they knew all too well it may be their last mission.

In Afghanistan, Shawn and his comrade Thomas "Tommy" Ashford are partners in this mission as many times before. They cross check each other's gear. Tommy reminds Shawn if anything happens to me don't forget my dog tags. Shawn knew what he meant and would always promise, "I will bring you home to TJ instead." An ambush of shrapnel's showered over them causing their unit to advance and Shawn fired at the enemy obscuring Tommy's view. The smell of fire, raw flesh, an array of sounds and missiles assaulted Shawn's senses. Yet, he remained focused on their exit as he called out "Tommy let's go." He realized quickly they were trapped on enemy lines and his artillery was firing back into their midst. Tommy was down gasping for breath as he watched in horror his slow death setting in unable to speak just staring at his friend to please end his misery.

Thomas death would be classified as friendly fire but Shawn knew the truth he couldn't save or watch his brother die an atrocious death. He learned that day there was no honor in killing a brother. His hands were tainted he recalls the events over and over hearing the First Lieutenant in Command ordering him to 'shoot the enemy'. He hesitated; calling out positions asking 1st Lt to stand down for visual then it appeared he broke radio. Shawn was hearing the commands but a malfunction caused his responses to go unheard. The 1st Lt commanded a colonel to fire which the trigger happy Marcus complies leaving Tommy with his abdominal cavity hallowed by the AK-47. Shawn injected his friend with a double dose of morphine and ceased all respirations and gently closed his eyelids.

Shawn still needed to make radio and stave off becoming a prisoner of war. He activated his personal tracking device as every solider possess and prayed the Gunners would infiltrate the perimeters to reach him. He stayed hidden within the mountains for 18 hours before he was tracked by his men. He was conservative with his water supply and had even managed to carry Tommy's body, gear and given his friend a temporary burial within the cave. Shawn took one of the dual dog tags leaving one with the body and preserving the other as he had promised.

Shawn wrapped a blanket around himself remembering his mother's promise he would always be warm and safe. The desert was cold at night and even colder sitting by the cave entrance. He waited knowing movement would risk more brothers dying and going deeper into the mountain's core would only weaken his signal.

* * *

><p><em>~Dividing Lines~<em>

_John definitely took it way too far_! Sam pulled away from John with her fist tense. She wanted to punch him for bringing that up. "Jason please get us out of limbo before I ..."Sam said angrily.

"Kill him!"Jason grit's his teeth.

John knew this time he had taken it too far. John regrets his outburst. He reached to say I'm sorry. Sam pulled out her dragger on impulse. "Okay," he extracted himself, "I'm backing off. I'm sorry Sam you know I don't want to hurt you," John said.

"Then shut up," Jason said. Jason wants to comfort his wife so badly but he felt partially to blame.

As silence looms over them, "Jason says ok here goes hold on tight."

Jason firmly pulled on the throttle then shifted a hard right into the hologram's control.

This allowed the hologram to take control to the air pod.

Once, safely on the ground, Jason rushed over to Sam and said "I'm sorry." Sam felt the tears coming. "Take me home," she urges Jason.

"I will but first…." he charged towards John with a blink his Beretta in his right hand. "The only reason I haven't done this before is because of Sam." Stonecold as he chokes John with his left elbow against his collarbone while his forearm pressing on his windpipe.

"No Jason! Please don't," Sam pleads.

"Sure the truth hurts," John says to Jason in between breaths gasping for air. He wished to enforce the law to protect the innocent. Yet somehow Morgan, a mob enforcer, had changed the roles and became Sam's protector. He felt conflicted with letting Caleb down, failing to see how he was the one hurting his loyal friend. He had to be fair because he knew that no matter what happened between the couple they loved each other so much. He loved watching them glance at one another and knowing what the other was thinking, needed or wanted. Even now he had hurt Sam with his words but she wouldn't let Morgan kill him. He did not fight Jason because he knew he deserved it. John's eyes closed and saw Natalie and Liam home without him.

"Jason he's turning blue please let him go," Sam continued to shout. "Shawn will put a muzzle on John I promise. Right Shawn?" Sam takes control of her emotions and becomes an innate peacemaker.

Jason releases the pressure at his wife's insistence but his anger remained.

Shawn snaps out of his flashback in confusion when he sees Jason's gun drawn on John.

Shawn jumps out of the cock pit to defend John. Sam ran in between Shawn and Jason when she realizes he was still in a flashback.

"John get Shawn to back off. Say something to him!" Sam shouts.

* * *

><p>~Atonement~<p>

"Hey buddy," John coughs then continues in a soft even tone, "remember all those times you would have to fight some drunk at a bar because I didn't know when to shut up. Well, I said something that hurt Sam. That's why Jason is angry. But Jason is going to put away his gun and he is going to leave with Sam."

Jason slowly moved his gun back to his holster. And Sam softly touches Shawn's face as she called out "hey buddy, we are your friends and Jason here is Carly's brother and my husband," Shawn chocolate eyes light up and hard jaw softens.

John cough reflex tickled causing his coughing to crescendo to hoarseness saying, "just go".

Jason softly grabbed Sam's wrist and says, "come on."

Shawn apologizes to the couple with a nod of his head.

Shawn swiftly thrusts a blow with his fist into John making contact. As he attempts to slug him again John ducks and swerves out of his reach. "Shawn please calm down so we can talk" John exclaimed with hesitation. "I knew it was your fault…I had the flashback…but …you…. hurt Sam too. When are you going to quit your hero complex! You are happily married and so is Sam. So what's your problem? Why can't you just be happy for her?" Shawn asks ready to get pissed off by any reply from John because he was already angry for having a flashback during the landing.

"Shawn is that how you decked Tad?" Jason inquires.

"Yeah, I think it was rumored that I broke his rib. But I only made contact with his pretty boy face. He had a bloody nose. Why? Shawn asked after giving the instant replay that he had in mind all these years.

"Cool. Keep it up. By the way, the broken rib was Carly." Jason told Shawn.

"Sam!" Faith screams with rawness. "Where are you going?" Faith yells for Sam tugging roughly at her handcuffs causing it to cut into her skin. Sam couldn't help but revert back to the helicopter. _Faith come on for heaven's sake, _Sam vents with some irritation. "Jason and I would never leave you to get hurt," Sam says comfortingly when she finds the lanky blonde weeping with her body drawn into a ball.

"Oh yes you would! Jason doesn't trust me he stills points his gun at me, stares at me. And you are no better… you let him. Even when I thought family meant something to you, you, handcuff me after threatening me with a dragger. Now you both are leaving me with a crazy cop and a mental case Marine. I'm not safe until... "Faith rambles on with pure fear.

Kneeling close to Faith, Sam says "okay, all of that proves we all have to earn each others trust. I know you are not sleeping all the times we were having conversations. So now you just confirmed it." Faith shrugs revealing her pretense was uncovered. "John throw the keys over here," Sam calls out without turning her attention away from Faith. Sam makes a gesture of good faith with some conditions.

"I will unlock the cuffs, check your bandage, get you something to eat and even let you sleep in a bed. Shawn will watch you and that's not negotiable. John will go home after he has taken your statement. Then you will also tell Jason and I everything you know and what is making you so scared." Sam holds the small key. "It's your choice" Sam reiterates.

"Okay, but I was planning too anyway. I'm just not sure about talking to cops. They…report… back to M…mitch," Faith says between sobs.

"John is too self-righteous to report back to anyone! So no worries..." Sam defenses John with a dual sting as she unlocks the handcuffs.

"I said I was sorry Sam. You don't have to..." John cuts in but quickly falls silent when Jason and Shawn both give him a warning look.

Sam notices the blonde's bloodstained wrist, "why would you do this Faith?" Sam asks knowing she would do the same; she hated being a captive. Sam drops her black bag takes a bottle dampens a small cloth and hands the bottle to the succumbing women while she tenderly wipes Faith's wrists.

"Thanks Sam you're the best in our dysfunctional…family," Shawn says patiently. Then holds out his hand for Faith to take. Faith hesitates to touch Shawn because he reminds her of Justus. Sam pulls up from stooping to Shawn's outstretched hand into a hug, "you better believe it because you will always be family," she believe wholly.

John hesitates to join but coughs, "Sam please forgive me. I was totally out of line." Sam walked towards John saying, "I'm still mad at you so I'm not ready to…. but you're still part of our dysfunctional family…unless I kill you," she reassures. Sam shares a look between all the men in the small vessel _to get along_. "Thanks Sam," John says simply. "No problem," says Shawn. Jason locks his look onto Sam promising, _anything for you_, with a new sense of peace, love, and forbearing.

"Thanks guys you all know this is important to me." Sam says with deep affection.

Jason sighs at how close he had come to hurting John. He was in awe by Sam's ability to shut down her feelings to help those around her. He softens his demeanor, "Faith its okay, Shawn will protect you. He looks like Justus doesn't he?" Jason says rhetorically. "Sam promised, so I will give you my word on Justus life that no harm will come to you," Jason says sincerely.

"I believe you," Faith sobbing lessens as she wipes her tears away and reached out for Jason's hand. Jason felt awkward making a truce with Faith. Jason finally saw 'a bird with broken wings' as Justus use to describe Faith.

* * *

><p>AN: This whole journey has been a blast and I hope everyone stays on this ride. This story was my muse in October and November 2011. As you can see editing and posting takes time.

Please stay tune for the sequel- jasameyespeaks: Double Jeopardy (writing still in progress).

In the meantime, just stay tuned and buckle up for another Jasam story: "Best Laid Plans Within a Web of Lies".

Special thanks: palmbeach- I really appreciate it. Also thank you to all who added this story to your alerts. eb-dawg- for your awe-inspiring writing, support, and being humble.


End file.
